Guilt of a Shinobi
by kitsuneLovers94
Summary: I have abandoned honor and duty to protect her and I will continue to do so even if it makes me an enemy of the world. NarutoxInori and others. Rewrite chapters are up!
1. AN Read Please It's Important!

Dan DAN DAAAAAAAAAAN

The dreaded AN chapter! How have you all been these past few months? Happy? Angry? Sad? Well I'm feeling a bit of everything if you asked me. You're all probably or actually wondering why I haven't been updating at all and really I only have one thing to reply to that,

Life!

Yes my friends of the internet, life has been keeping me very busy I'm afraid. Currently I'm in my final semester of my collage before I hit degree in hopefully my preferred university. So what this means is I'm swamped with work, projects, assignment and an angry nagging mother whom I love to death. Add to the fact of daily anime, games and my ever hateful procrastination I simply do not have the time to feed my inner writer the chance to update my beloved fanfiction.

Now don't be sad folks this doesn't mean the end! In a few months I'll be back in action typing to my heart's content! (Or for your content since I don't get any rewards what's so ever doing this)

Now that I am done explaining myself it's time I get to the business of my stories. I'm only going to talk about stories I might be taking back up again or planning to do.

Sword Art Online: Survival (SAOxNaruto)  
>is being abandoned. I'm sorry to say but I simply lost interest in the story. If any of you guys want to take it up I'll be happy to give you my consent!<p>

Project Code: IS-Crown (Infinite StratosxGuilty Crown)  
>A new project of mine at a request of a friend. Might continue it, might not continue it because I seriously don't know how to finish it. The small preview of a first chapter was done without much thought really. I heard IS is having a reboot so until then I don't have that good of a reference to go by on how the story goes accept for the fan-serviced filled anime it has. It all depends on how many people want me to do it actually.<p>

Guilty Crown the Novelization (Guilty Crown)  
>A story I've been planning for awhile now. It tells the story of GC heavily in Shu's thoughts and what he perceives it all to be during the whole course of the show. If you're interested in delving deep into the mind of the black king then this will surely be a good read for you I promise.<p>

Now for what you all have been waiting for,

Guilt of the Shinobi  
>This story is being aban-just kidding! AHAHAH got you there didn't I? Ok maybe not so much but still gotcha a little. Seriously though I'm sorry to say but this story might just go in my rewrite block. I reread each chapter and was filled with both awe and repulsion. If any of you readers have made it far enough in this story you might have noticed the much improved writing in the later chapters while the early ones suffer from terrible amounts of grammar error and subpar story telling. I have to apologize to those of you who endured this, heck I almost didn't and I wrote the damned thing.<p>

Safe to say this story is going to go through some much needed cleanup when I come back. Now about me rewriting this; I find that the flow of story is going a little ways away from what I imagined and wanted it to be. Everything is just going so smoothly, too smoothly and the interactions between characters seem a little if not robotic. I wanted Naruto to be the same stubborn brat he was in cannon but with a little more mature aspect to the ninja side of things. He was supposed to slowly learn to accept the fact that there are for more important things then one's own self and in the end be ready to make the biggest sacrifice of his life. I manage to capture what I wanted somewhat but it seemed too fast and unbelievable then what I wanted it to be.

Inori, dear sweet and beautiful Inori, man did I do one big of a Hail Mary on you. I feel like going back in time and slapping myself on the face for shoving you out of nowhere. Inori was never suppose to appear like she did and to have everyone accept her so easily was an even bigger mistake that I can't help but cry about. If there's one thing I got right that I wanted was her interaction between her and Naruto. The two of them were suppose to be each other's life line, their shoulder to cry on, their other half. Thank god I at least did that right.

Haruka did not turn out like I wanted, heck I didn't even touch her significantly at all actually. She was suppose to have a more important role then just being…'there'. I felt like I never used her full potential of a character at all and just made her an object people just kept referring to.

The rest of Konoha, the rookie 9 especially; well I can't say much since even in the anime Naruto made no significant impact on his peers until halfway through the chunin exams which unfortunately I stopped at, again I apologize for my incompetence.

The funeral parlor, oh how much I regret ever introducing them so early. These guys were supposed to be my trump card, my giant explosion of awesomeness, my Monalisa. Instead I just placed them there on a dusty old plate in a giant heaping mess, uncooked and unprepared with a big sign saying 'Here, have a nice day.' I'm not gonna even explain why; just accept the fact that all of it was a big perfect mess.

Well, that's all I have to say really. High chance I'll be removing chapters here and there and fixing old ones. If you all have any problems with this or want to explain more on some changes I can add feel free to review or pm me. I thank my dear friend for convincing me to reply to you all after all this time and I thank all of you readers for supporting me.

This is KitsuneLovers94 signing off.


	2. Beginning Before the Beginning

**AN: Well hello everybody! Surprise surprise I'm back with the first chapter rewrite! Now those of my old readers would notice that I've removed the prologue completely. Well there's good reason for this because this story is going on a different route then what it was first made for. Trust me when i say this new one will be easier to digest. So enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Beginning Before the Beginning<strong>

The wooden creaks of a moving carriage could be hear along a lightly snow covered dirt road. The driver, a grey haired old man gave a small shiver and grunt at the passing cold wind before turning to look at his two passengers. A young man in his early teens stared back at the driver with eyes of crystal blue. His face was regal and sharp but still carried small amounts of baby fat with darker than normal blonde hair. His clothes were normal looking, tailored to withstand cold climates.

Curled up to the young man's side was a girl of similar age. Her face was soft and delicate with a pair of lips that were rosy and alluring. Eyes currently closed in sleep but to the driver's memory were red and intoxicating. Perhaps the most striking feature of the sleeping beauty was her exotic pink hair that appeared almost white at the roots but darkened at its ends.

"It's going to get colder the farther we go. Was about to ask you two to huddle up for warmth but I see you lovebirds got that covered." The blonde gave the old man a small smile in gratitude at the elder's concern.

"Thanks again old man for letting us hitch a ride."

"Eh you're just lucky I was passing by. So what brings you runaways up north?" the teen narrowed his eyes at the old man's comment.

"Runaways?"

"Oh you can't fool me kid. I've met all kinds of strangers up these parts and whenever is see a kid or two on their own it's always about running away from something." At his explanation the blond let himself calm down.

"So what's your story kid? That pretty gal's parents didn't like the idea of you two together?"

"Heh, more like the opposite."

"Oh? Well that's surprising. If my kid brought home a pretty girl like that I sure as hell won't mind."

"It's more complicated than just family disagreement old man. Heck I wish it was that simple."

"Shit's never is kid. So you going to indulge a freezing old man or am I going to find another way to take my mind of the cold?"

"It's a long story."

"Kid we got about three days before we hit Tetsu (iron), a few more if a snow storm blows on top of us."

"… Alright you old geezer you win, better get comfortable then cause I wasn't kidding when I said it's going to be long."

"Take your time kid, we have plenty."

* * *

><p>Fourteen years ago the Kyuubi no Yoko appeared in the middle of Konoha. It struck everyone by surprise and it took the strength of hundreds just to keep it from moving forward. My father Namikaze Minato the yondaime hokage managed to stall the beast by trying to seal it into my newly born body. The key word was 'try'. Somehow the process failed and only a sliver of the beast's chakra was sealed away but the rest reformed back into the gigantic being of chakra.<p>

My father was almost on the brink of death from extreme low levels of chakra and it seemed like all hope was lost but then a miracle happened. When the Kyuubi reformed again it did not continue its rampage. It just stood still like a statue in the middle of the village. The villagers had come to conclude that whatever the Yondaime did it had managed to stop the beast. The entire village used this time to evacuate everyone from their homes.

The whole village was empty and not a soul was left except for the Bijuu itself. For a whole day the Kyuubi stayed in its stone like position, during which the elders and my father devised a plan to seal the kyuubi back and to save my mother Uzumaki Kushina from dying. My mother was the host of the Kyuubi before it was released and normally when a bijuu is extracted from its host the jinchuuriki will die but my mother's Uzumaki heritage and blood kept her from dying though it wouldn't last for long since her body could not live without the bijuu's chakra inside her.

My father was unwilling to lose the love of his life and break the family he now had, devised a plan to seal the Kyuubi into my younger twin sister Namikaze Haruka while at the same time sealing a small portion of it into his wife. When the elders found out about this they had forbade him from doing it saying it was suicide. The shinobi and civilian council was also unwilling to let their young leader go forward with his idea.

My father argued with everyone that it had to be done and he would have continued if it weren't for the intervention of my mother and the old Sandaime, Sarutobi Hiruzen. My mother was also unwilling to let her husband die so she offered to reseal the Kyuubi back into her and die with it but my father had refused that notion. Their argument was interrupted however by Sarutobi. He had volunteered to do the sealing in place of his successor saying that his time was already up and that my father still had many things to accomplish.

Everyone agreed that it was a wiser choice to let the old leader to do the sealing then their younger one and though unwilling my father had to agree with his predecessor. The next day a small strike team consisting of my father, the sandaime and several of the village's seal experts went and seal away the Kyuubi. The sealing was successful and with it the safety of the village with the sacrifice of the sandaime as its cost.

Today the village had no scars of the night of the Kyuubi and my family grew up unbroken. Every year the village celebrated the loss and victory of that night. My sister was regarded as a savior and sacrifice of the village with people adoring her everywhere. My mother lived and had later given birth to my other little sister Namikaze Sayuri. My father continued leading our village into an era of prosperity. As for me, well things weren't that bad.

Until the kidnapping happened.

* * *

><p>8 years later,<p>

Pain. That was all Naruto could feel as his young body ached from the countless bruises that littered all over him. Weak and haggard breaths escaped him as he struggled to breath, his nose useless to the function of respiration seeing that it was already broken. Lying on the dirt ground, the young blonde had to wonder why he had to put himself through such torture. Sniffles and hiccups of a crying girl rang in his ear as his eyes registered the helpless form of a little strawberry blonde haired little girl.

Then the blonde remembered why.

It was for her.

It was for his little sister.

"Hey, you dead yet kid?" The voice of his torturer broke his thoughts. The man was large by normal standards, almost bear like and for a kid like him he looked even more gigantic. Naruto gave out a small cry of pain as his body was pulled up by his blonde locks. The young boy was forcefully turned to face the giant.

"I asked you a question you little shit, you dead yet kid?"

If the guy was trying to intimidate him then it wasn't working. He had lost all fear a couple of hours ago, now all the blonde felt was just irritation as he stared at the giant's ugly face.

"Fuck off you ugly shit." At least that's what Naruto wanted to say but it's kind of hard seeing that he couldn't feel most of his jaw so the blonde settled for the next best thing. A big wet bloody spit to the face. A semblance of a smirk crossed his lips as the giant's face twisted and burned in anger. As quick as his amusement the pain came quicker as his body was thrown back harshly into the ground.

"You little shit!"

Pain rocked his body as the giant beat him down again and again. The sniffles of his sister turned into loud tear filled cries as she watched helplessly from the side.

It's ok Haruka. Onii-chan is doing this just for you.

So don't cry sweet sister. Onii-chan will always protect you.

Response was quick. It wasn't even a few minutes before Minato sent out a search party for his missing children, heck the man was about to go out himself before the elders stopped him. It barely took them a couple of hours to find their culprits. But then again they we're still a couple of hours too late.

Kakashi will forever remember that day as he burst in to save his leader's kids. The sight of a bloody and broken Naruto standing victoriously over his enemy, a kunai lodged deep into the skull of the blonde's victim, permanently etched into his uncovered sharingan eye.

It was raining that day, the heavens themselves weeping at the loss of innocence.

* * *

><p>2 years later,<p>

"You want out?"

Namikaze Minato stared into the defiant eyes of his ten year old son. What was once an energetic and innocent little boy was now replaced by a spiteful and rowdy kid.

"You heard me, I want out of this house."

Ever since the kidnapping, Naruto had started growing detached from his family. The young blonde started noticing the difference in how he was treated compared to his twin sister. Eyes that were once innocent to this were now filled with jealousy and envy as everyone around him treated him like a shadow. His attempt at trying to gain attention by being studious garnered no result so instead he turned to more unproductive means like skipping class, not listening to reason and constant pranking.

"If this is about the clan inheritance ceremony then-"

"I don't care about the damn ceremony! Haruka can have my position as heir for all I care. I just want out of here."

"Naruto you're ten years old, you can't possibly think I'll let you live out on your own."

"That's some grade-A bullshit right there. There are tons of kids my age living it out on their own, what's so different about them and me?"

"Naruto you're my son I-"

"That's where you're wrong _hokage-sama_. You may think that way but I don't. You're more of a stranger then a dad." When they say children are the most honest they weren't kidding. Minato visibly flinched at Naruto's accusations. The worst part of it all was that it was mostly true. Ever since the kidnapping he had been far too busy with his duty as a hokage and worrying about Haruka's safety then being a father to Naruto. He had thought leaving Naruto to Kushina would be fine but his wife had become obsessed in teaching Haruka how to protect herself. The kidnapping had awakened the small fear the red-head mother had thought been buried inside her.

The fear of being a Jinchuuriki.

The amount of times Kushina had been endangered because of her title had been numerous but she had always prevailed in the end. This time though was different, this time it wasn't her being the target, but her daughter. Let's not forget that Sayuri their youngest was just a toddler and needed just as much attention. With Kushina too busy attending to both girls this left Naruto without a parent to guide him. Minato wasn't blind to the favoritism he, Kushina and not to mention several others plus villagers gave to Haruka. In fact he was happy that Haruka was not hated but praised for carrying the Kyuubi. But all this still didn't justify his lack of responsibility as a parent to his son.

"Naruto please, be reasonable here. I know both your mother and I have been too busy to see to you but that doesn't mean we don't care about you. You're a smart kid; you should know why we had to do these things." His words looked like they had worked somewhat as Naruto seemed to slacken slightly from his rigid posture.

"…I …I know… but it still doesn't change anything. It's just too much. I can't stand being around you people anymore."

"Naruto I-"

"Stop it dad… just stop. I've already made up my mind. If you really do care, if you really want to do something for me as a father then just grant me this one wish. Just let me go…"

There were few Minato could say that can challenge him in a battle of wills. Jiraiya and Kushina were both proudly on the top… and now he had a new name to place in there.

His son.

* * *

><p>"Telling dad I wanted to leave the house and be on my own was hard. Telling mom almost made me give up. But like dad I just told her my honest feelings, that I had had enough of being treated like I wasn't there. Seeing her tears caused by my words broke my heart but I persevered. Like dad said I understood why they did what they did, that all this was necessary for my sister. But I was still just a kid then, full of anger and frustration. Still ignorant of the dangers and responsibility of an adult, the responsibilities that now I hold."<p>

Naruto paused in his story to look at his listener. The old man had been silent for most of his monologue and tried to look unfazed but no one, especially a civilian, could properly digest what had just been told.

"Uh… Not that I'm doubting you kid-which of course I'm not- but are you sure it's wise of you to tell me these things?"

"Hey you asked for my story so I'm giving it to you. Besides I ain't afraid of you blurting your mouth of to anyone. Most would just think you're some senile old man if you did."

"Heheh smart kid, real smart. So what happened then? Did your mom let you go? And what about your sisters'? Can't say I see them agreeing to all that without a proper explanation."

"Oh she let me go alright, right after promising me that she'll convince my sorry ass to come back home. Sayuri was still only 5; all I needed to do was promise to play with her from time to time. As for Haruka…"

"So you're really leaving?"

Naruto paused in his packing to glance at Haruka who stood at the entrance of his room. The helpless eight year old from before the kidnapping was now a strong and growing girl. Her long strawberry blonde hair had been cut and now reached her chin. Her piercing dark blue eyes stared into his lighter ones, the whisker marks on her cheeks signifying her position as jinchuuriki of the kyuubi.

"They told you already huh?" it was more of a statement rather than a question. Breaking eye contact the blonde resumed the motion of packing his things.

"This is all just a joke right? Another one of your stupid pranks; you're not seriously leaving." Rather than indulging her words Naruto simply continued to pack.

"Answer me already!" the sound of him roughly zipping his bag was his answer as he got up to leave. Heading to the door, Naruto looked at Haruka who stood defiantly in his path.

"Move."

"No."

"I said move Haruka."

"No! This is stupid! Just because you're upset about me being heir doesn't mean-"

"This isn't about the damn succession!" His outburst caused her to jump in fright and in turn giving him enough room to slip past her.

"Then what's this all about?! Why are you leaving?!" He didn't stop to answer her.

"Stop and answer me!" again he just continued to ignore her.

"Stop damn you!" He was already at the door, hand gripping the handle before the weight of someone crashing into his back and hands circling his waist stopped him from going forward.

"Don't go!" and there she was, scared little Haruka, body quivering and hands shaking as she tighten her grip on her wayward brother.

"Don't go… don't leave me…" the urge to stop and comfort her was almost impossible to push down, the older brother inside of him screaming at him to hold her and say it's alright. Finally it got too much.

"…I'm sorry…" The words barely left his lips before he forcefully got out of her hold and burst through the door running. Haruka stared wide eyed and blank at the disappearing form of her brother. It was only a moment later before tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"…You said you'll never leave me… you broke your promise… you liar…

…YOU LIARRRRRR!"

* * *

><p>"A year later Haruka would graduate two years early as top kunoichi and number one genin of her year. Another year later she would be promoted to chunin at age twelve. She became an icon to others both younger and older. She… She was strong…"<p>

"…And you? What happened to you kid?"

"…"

* * *

><p>"How many times must I tell you Naruto stop goofing off and wasting other peoples time?!" Naruto simply grunted and rolled his eyes as Iruka continued to reprimand him for whatever he did. The blonde was currently tied to a chair in front of the class like a criminal in front of the masses.<p>

"….Plugging the toilets with low powered explosive tags, defacing academy property, _putting laxatives in the teachers' donuts_…."

Yeah, overreacting much?

"Listen to me you buffoon! Finals are tomorrow and here you are making a fool out of yourself. As last in class I would think you would buck up and get serious by now." A scowl marred his face at the mention of his position in class. For the past couple of years his reputation had dropped rock bottom as news of him leaving his family became public. People started to leer and gossip at the possible reasons to his leaving ranging to his family getting fed up with his lack of progress, him being jealous of his sister and many more. All in all people started treating him like a pariah for 'Staining the good name of the Namikaze.'

"Ne Iruka-sensei let's just forget about the deadlast and go on with class."

"Yeah, the idiot's going to fail anyway so why bother."

Comments and complaints filed the class as many others joined in to hurl an insult at the blonde. Naruto took it all in stride, sitting lazily and ignoring his peers like they didn't exist.

"That's enough!" All form of insults ceased at Iruka's command and only silence remained. The scared teacher glanced down at the blonde with pity and concern. Over the years of teaching the blonde Iruka had always wondered why the delinquent took a turn for the worst when he clearly remembered the eager and studious Naruto of old. He had tried his best to support and help his wayward student but still couldn't fathom why the blonde continued to act like a fool.

"Naruto, after class you're staying back to help clean up the mess you've made. You're not going home till it's done, understand?"

"Yeah whatever."

"Alright, time for a Henge (transformation) mock test!" the collective groans and complaints of his students brought a smile on the young teacher's face.

* * *

><p>"Seriously Naruto I'm worried about you. If you're serious about being a ninja you're going to have to give up on this whole act."<p>

"Yeesh Iruka-sensei give me a break, I cleaned it all up didn't I?"

Both teacher and student sat side by side as they ate their food. The smell of good ramen wafted in the air to any passerby's delight as Ichiraku Ramen conducted its business serving ever hungry patrons such as these two gents.

"That's the point and you know it. I'm worried for you Naruto. You're gonna be a real ninja soon and with that attitude of yours it's a ticket to meet the Shinigami (death god)."

"You make it sound like I really am going to pass. How do you know I won't fail?"

"I taught you all you know Naruto, you're stronger then what most people give you credit for." It was true what Iruka said. What the blonde lacked academically he got physically and was ranked among the top ten fighters in the class.

"Iruka's right Naruto, I'm a hundred percent sure you'll pass." said one Ichiraku Ayame as she picked up their empty bowls.

"Yeah kid, I got good money on you so ya better pass!" yelled Ichiraku Teuchi from behind the counter.

"Heh, well I'm Uzumaki freakin Naruto after all, there wasn't even any doubt that I'll pass was there? I'm just that awesome."

"Now there's the annoying brat we all know and love." Naruto couldn't help his cheeks from reddening as everyone laughed. As the chatter and laughter died down Naruto took it as a sign to get back home. Pausing a moment too look back at his teacher, the blonde couldn't help the grateful smile that was plastered on his face.

"Ne Iruka-sensei, thanks for believing in me."

* * *

><p>"Sounds like you really looked up to this Iruka-guy."<p>

"Yeah well, he was one of the first people to acknowledge me for well… me. If it wasn't for him I think would have been a lost cause a long time ago. I owe my life to him in more ways than one, especially on what happened next."

* * *

><p>"Alright Naruto all you have to do is the Academy three and you graduate, start at your own pace." Naruto looked up to both Iruka and his other instructor Mizuki before nodding and getting into stance. The academy three were in short the three basic e-rank ninjutsu you learn throughout the years in the academy.<p>

One was the Henge(Transform), a ninjutsu that transforms your image into anything you can imagine though the transformation itself is an illusion.

Second was the Kawamiri(Substitution), this technique allows you to swap position with an in animate object and with higher levels of use, a living object.

Lastly there was the Bunshin(Clone) which allows the user to make an illusion copy of one's self.

In quick succession Naruto performed each without a hitch and was rewarded with a Konoha headband, a symbol of my status as a ninja of the hidden leaf. The blonde gave a triumphant grin before tying it loosely around his neck.

"Congratulations Naruto! Now make sure to pass your ninja profile folder to the administration board at the hokage tower and come back to the academy next week for team placement." Iruka couldn't help the proud smile that shown on his face as he watched his favourite student pass. Both teacher and student did not notice the brief look of grimace that passed over Mizuki's visage before it was quickly replaced by a fake smile.

Walking out of the building Naruto's mood couldn't help but sour slightly as he was greeted to the sight of parents congratulating their children on a job well done.

"That's my boy! You're gonna be as strong as your old man soon!"

"I'm so proud of you sweat heart, Momma's going to make you your favourite tonight!"

"Hey, isn't that the failure?"

"Yeah that's him, looks like the disgrace passed. Can't believe his related to our hokage-sama…."

Naruto tightened his jaw in barely suppressed anger before a hand on the shoulder broke him out of it.

"Hey there my little maelstrom, I was looking everywhere for you." The smiling face of his mother looking down at him made his muscle lax, the anger of the situation slowly leaving him. Her gaze shifted to the forehead protector on his arm before her face lit up in joy.

"Oh… uh… hey mom…"

"I knew you'd pass. I'm so proud of you." Naruto was briefly surprised when Kushina suddenly pulled him into a tight hug. The blonde was unsure whether he should hug her back or not. The stares of the crowd behind them made him flush from embarrassment before he slowly broke away from her. Kushina couldn't help the sad smile at the loss of contact before her face brightened with an idea.

"Say Naruto, why don't you have dinner with us tonight? We can celebrate you passing together, hm?" The urge to turn her down was there but Naruto decided to push his pride down for now. After all it was a day for celebration.

"Alright…"

Instantly Kushina smiled before pulling him into another hug. It felt nice to know that his mother would always accept him even though he had done so much to hurt her. Just this once he'll let her get her way…

Just this once….

* * *

><p>Later that night Naruto stood in front of the home he tried his hardest to get away from, the Namikaze Estate. His whole body was screamed at him to not knock on the door but he did it anyway. It's too bad the one that greeted him wasn't one of his favourite people in the world.<p>

"What are you doing here?"

Haruka had grown prettier over the last two year. She wore a white sleeveless shirt that had a purple zigzag like design on the left side, a short white battle skirt with black biker shorts underneath. She wasn't using her gloves, forearm and shin guards and her chunin flak jacket was hung up on the coat rack beside her. Her hair now reached her shoulder blades and her face grew more mature as puberty started to kick in. The frown on her pretty face wasn't doing her much justice though.

"It's good to see you too Haruka. May I come in?"

"Oh? You want to come in? Last time I checked it was you who wanted out."

Naruto frowned at her but stood his ground. Even though he knew she was stronger there was no way he was gonna be intimidated by his own little sister. She continued to glare at him and was about to snap another retort but Kushina had came in just in time.

"Oh you're here. Well don't just stand there come on in."

Haruka gave Kushina a wide eyed look, "Mom you can't be serious?! Why is he here and what is he doing here?!"

"Now Haru-chan, don't be rude to your brother. He's here to have dinner with us to celebrate him passing the graduation exam." Haruka seemed taken aback by the thought of her brother having dinner with them before turning back to him with narrowed eyes.

"So you passed huh? Well it won't be for long."

"What do you mean 'it won't be for long'?"

"Hmph, I don't need to explain myself. Kaa-san, call me when dinner's ready." Haruka promptly walked upstairs before the sound of a door slamming indicating she went into her room. Naruto turned to face Kushina with an unreadable expression while she just continued to smile though the corner of her cheeks seemed a bit strained.

"I knew it was a bad idea for me to come here."

"Nonsense it's perfectly fine. Remember, you're always welcomed here." the blonde turned away from her to look around the house to see what's changed. Some furniture was moved about and some pictures were framed up as well but other than that everything was the same. A lone picture stood out from the rest. It was a group picture of the family eating at the table. The main focus was of a little girl with short red hair and large blue eyes. It was his little sister Sayuri and in front of her was a cake with the words 'Happy Birthday Sayuri' written on top.

"When was this taken?" Naruto said while holding the picture frame. Kushina gave of a sad smile as she looked at him, "That was Sayuri's 8th birthday. If you look beside her there's an empty chair with your name on it." She was right, beside the happy little girl was a wooden chair and on it was a crude drawing of what Naruto had to guess was himself smiling.

Now the blonde remembered; he had missed giving her present that day because he had a run in with a couple of genin. The genin were old bullies from a year above him and they had just graduated. Seeing him they decided to have a small 'reunion'. He didn't go so that his estrange family wouldn't see the bruises after the little run in. The sound of light footsteps broke his musing before he heard a soft gasp.

"N-Naru-nii…." The blonde in question turned and smiled at his shell shocked little sister. She was dressed in a light red shirt that had blue butterfly like patterns on the front and an indoor white floral skirt.

"Yo, Yuri-chan…" The little girl practically launched herself from the stairs straight into her brother.

"NARU-NII!" Naruto smiled as he caught her in his arms, spinning her around once before placing her back on the floor.

"It's good to see you too Yuri-chan."

"What are you doing here Naru-nii?! I… thought you're never coming over anymore….." He visibly flinched at that before placing a hand on the top of her head and started ruffling up her hair.

"Hey, now what's with the frown? You don't want me to have dinner with you?" he said with a smile.

"D-Dinner…? Of course I want you to have dinner with us!" Naruto chuckled at the sight of her cute excited face before steeling a glance at his mother. She had a smile on her face that seemed to be both sad and happy.

"Say Yuri-chan, why don't we help set up the table for dinner?"

"Ok! Mama, I'm gonna go with Naru-nii to set the table ok?"

"Sure sweetie, go on ahead. Mama's gonna finish up making dinner."

"Come on Naru-nii." The blonde gave his mother a small smile before being dragged off by Sayuri to the dining table. Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad.

Dinner for the blonde was awkward…. Oh who was he kidding it was downright horrible. The tension in the air could be cut with a knife and it only got worse when his father came home.

The man was pleasantly surprised to see his wayward son and even more so that he was eating dinner with the family. Minato sat at his usual place at the head of the table with Kushina and Sayuri on either side of him. Haruka sat beside Kushina while Naruto sat next to Sayuri more so because of the girl's insistence. That left our blonde hero sitting directly in front of Haruka, much to the girl's dislike.

Minato turned to his son with a friendly smile, "So Naruto, congratulations on passing the graduation exams."

"Arigatou Hokage-sama."

"You don't have to address me like that you know." Rather than reply the blonde chose to keep his mouth shut.

"You don't have to be friendly with him Tou-san." You can guess who said that. Minato gave Haruka a look for being so rude.

"Haruka…." She squirmed in her seat but in the end broke eye contact first.

"Mou Haru-nee, don't be so rude to Naru-nii."

"Hmph!" It was my mother's turn to reprimand my rude twin.

"Haruka be nice."

"….. Hai…"

"Neh Naru-nii since you're on break now, can you help me with my studies?" the blonde in question shifted a bit at that, "I… don't think I'm a good choice to help you on your studies Yuri-chan. Why don't you ask Haruka?" Haruka had a small smirk on her face knowing his position as dead last in the academy.

"But Haru-nee is always busy, plus she can't really teach well."

"Hey!" Everyone let out an amused chuckle at that.

"And…. I want to spend more time with Naru-nii…." The last part was said in a whisper but was easily heard by everyone. Naruto felt his cheeks redden a bit while Minato and Kushina smiled in amusement. Haruka had a blank and unreadable expression as she stared at both Naruto and Sayuri.

"Er…. But…" Seeing that he still had second thoughts Sayuri used her last and ultimate weapon. Her eyes suddenly grew larger and more doe like while her lips morphed into an adorable pout.

"Please Naru-nii….."

"…. Alright….." Hey he tried. No sane man or woman con say no to a face like that.

"Yes!"

At that moment it seemed like something snapped within Haruka as she suddenly stood up and slammed her hands on to the table.

"That's it I can't take it anymore!"

Everyone turned to her in surprise as she continued to give Naruto the hardest glare she could produce.

"I can't stand it while he is here and us being all hunky dory with it!"

"Haruka." Kushina turned to her daughter while Minato observed her incase he needed to step in.

"In fact why are you even here? Just because you passed the stupid graduation test, any idiot worth his time can pass it with good results but you did it as dead last!"

"Haruka!"

"You shouldn't even be here; you shouldn't even be eating here with us! You don't deserve to be with US! We don't need you here!"

The sound of a slap echoed throughout the dining area. Haruka turned her wide eyes to her mother, a large red mark on her cheek from the resulting slap she gave.

"Don't speak like that to your brother."

Haruka slowly turned away from her before walking up to the base of the stairs.

"He's not my brother…. Not anymore." With that she ran up to her room with the slam of her door echoing through the house. No one uttered a word as silence spread through the room. It became too much for Naruto so he stood up and made his way to the door.

"Thank you…. for the meal…."

Before he could leave he felt a small body hug me from behind. A sense of déjà vu came over him as he looked down, Sayuri's teary face staring back at him as she gripped the back of his shirt.

"Naru-nii… No matter what Haru-nee says you'll always be my Naru-nii…." He smiled down at her before ruffling her hair.

"I'll see you soon Yuri…"

Kushina stared down at her plate as the door to the house closed behind her son. She turned to her husband and glared at him, "Are you going to say anything?" Minato was silent as he stood up to clean the table, "There's nothing to say."

"Why didn't you try to stop Haruka from saying all that to Naruto?"

"It's because she needed it." Kushina got angry at that as she walked up to Minato before roughly grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

"What do you mean she needed it?!" Minato stared into his wife's angry eyes calmly.

"Because it wasn't Naruto she was convincing that we don't need him. It was her trying to convince herself that she doesn't need him." his words seemed to satisfy his errant wife as she let go of him before sighing and leaning her head onto his chest.

"What are we gonna do with them Minato?" The man in question stroked her hair in an act to calm her down.

"We wait because this is a matter only Naruto can solve."

* * *

><p>"Damn it I knew I shouldn't have come! What was I thinking going there in the first place?!" Our blonde hero walked briskly through the streets of Konoha, his head filled with a storm of emotion.<p>

"Huh….. I need to sit down." He found a nearby bench before resting on top of it. The cool night breeze was a blessing for his heated head.

"She's right though, I don't deserve to go back there. Not that I even want to." he sat there for what seemed like the longest time just clearing his head until the blonde felt a chakra source nearby. It was getting faint though as the source was going off in the opposite direction.

"It's probably just my imagination but it seems familiar though."

Jumping off into the direction of the source Naruto had to pick up the pace as whoever it was they're going in quite a hurry. After a while the source had stopped moving and he had tracked it to a small broken down shack in the middle of the woods. To his surprise the source turned out to be Mizuki. The silver haired man had a large scroll with him with the words 'Forbidden' written on it.

'Why do I get the feeling he's not out on a relaxing night stroll.'

The sound of something cutting through the air at high speeds alerted Naruto of the incoming projectiles heading his way so with a few quick hand seals he was replaced with a log. Reappearing on another tree branch, a kick to the ribs took him by surprise that sent him down to the forest floor.

"I was wondering what little rat was following me and to my surprise it turned out to be my favourite little student. How are you on this beautiful night Naruto?"

Ignoring the sting of his aching rib Naruto turned to glare at his traitorous teacher, "What are you doing Mizuki-sensei?!"

"Oh? Shouldn't it be me saying that to you?" Several kunai cut Mizuki off as he dodged the weapons. Landing on another branch he glared at the new arrival standing protectively between him and Naruto.

"Iruka, so nice of you to join us, I was just about to have a nice chat with Naruto here."

Iruka narrowed his eyes at his traitorous friend, "Mizuki, there's still time; come quietly and hand over the scroll before ANBU arrive. If you do it then your punishment would be less severe." Mizuki only laughed at his former friend, "HAHAHAH don't make me laugh Iruka! You know as well as I do that the Yondaime wouldn't let me off from something as big as this." Naruto got up and stood behind Iruka with a kunai ready in case the man needed help.

"Iruka-sensei, what's going on here? Why is Mizuki attacking us and what is that scroll?"

"Mizuki stole the Forbidden Scroll of Seals and is now running away with it. Yondaime-sama sent out search parties to track him down."

"Heh, and the first one to track me down is the black sheep of the family. You know Naruto you really can't compare to that jinchuuriki sister of yours. She really is a genius, though I can't say much about your other little sister. Guess we're gonna have another failure in the family."

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT ABOUT SAYURI!"

"Wow touché, and here I thought you hated your whole family."

"You son of a bitch!"

"Hahaha yeah my mother was a bitch. Pleasantries aside though I guess it's about time to shut you up a bit." Several shuriken suddenly came out from inside the shack behind Naruto and would have hit him if it weren't for the timely event of Iruka pushing him away.

"Augh!"

"Iruka-sensei!"

A copy of Mizuki leaped out from the shack and proceeded to attack Iruka but Naruto managed to throw his kunai, grazing the copy causing it to burst out into water. Iruka stumbled until his back hit a tree before sliding down on to the ground. Several of the shuriken from before managed to lodge themselves into the man's chest, arm and thigh.

"N-Naruto… run away and get help."

"Are you crazy?! I can't just leave you here and let you die!"

The sound of Mizuki's manic laughter cut the two of as the man stared down at them in amusement. Suddenly an odd glint appeared in Mizuki's eyes as the man smirked, "You know Naruto, since you hate this village and your family why don't you come with me. I'm sure Orochimaru-sama will gladly take you in and make you stronger."

"*Cough* *cough* S-So you were working under Orochimaru you traitor!"

"Hahahaha so what! With this scroll the man promised me power, power strong enough to kill fools like you in blink of an eye! Come Naruto! Come with me and you'll get the power you so desire!"

"Don't listen to him Naruto!"

"You're like me Naruto. You were jealous of all these fools favoring your demon of a sister over you. You want power so you can make them notice you, am I right?! You were jealous of that demons power!"

"Shut up…. shut up, shut up, SHUT UP! I DON'T NEED POWER! I'M NOT JEALOUS! I'M NOT! I'm… I'm…" A hand placed itself on the confused and anguished boy's head to comfort him. Naruto looked up to the smiling face of Iruka as he gently ruffled his hair.

"No, you're not. You are Uzumaki Naruto, a strong and capable shinobi of Konoha. You are what you make yourself to be, not what others want you to be."

"Iruka-sensei….."

Mizuki looked at the tender exchange between student and teacher in disgust, "Ugh shit cut it out already you bunch of saps. Guess I'll have to kill you first Iruka." The silver haired man took out one of the oversized shuriken on his back before throwing it at the two.

Naruto turned his now narrowed eyes at the flying weapon before shifting and catching it by the empty handle in the middle of the throwing star. He sent Mizuki a look promising extreme pain causing the man to jerk back a bit from the killing intent.

"You try to hurt Iruka-sensei again and I'll leave you in a body bag."

"Heheh what's a dead last academy graduate gonna do against a veteran chunin?!"

As if time had slowed down and shifted, an ethereal like visage of a tall man in a cloak appeared behind Naruto. A scarf covered his neck that flowed with the breeze as the figure smirked. No one saw him or more like they couldn't see him. As one, Naruto and the figure opened their mouths and in synch said the following words.

**"It doesn't matter how strong you are, if you hurt the people precious to me I'll rip out your heart and soul and crush it with my bare hands!"**

"It doesn't matter how strong you are, if you hurt the people precious to me I'll rip out your heart and soul and crush it with my bare hands!"

Suddenly a bright flash of light appeared from underneath Naruto that engulfed him. When he opened his eyes again he was now in a vast white void that had multiple silver threads followed by small red pyramid like shapes flowing everywhere. Blue like glyphs and symbols were also spread across the area.

"What the…?"

A few of the silver threads surrounded his right hand and forearm before it tightened around the limb. A brief flash of pain circulated through it before the threads disappeared leaving behind an autumn leaf like cross shaped mark on the back of his hand.

"What..?"

Looking in front of him was the ethereal man that smirked at him before an image of a beautiful pink haired girl appeared in his mind. She looked like she was offering him a string that was formed into a cat's cradle.

Take it, this time for sure

The soft voice of a girl echoed in his head.

'Who?'

This is power

The sinful crown spinning the hearts of people into real form

This time more images of the girl from before smiling and laughing at him appeared. An image of a man with purple eyes that had a ripple like pattern each one flashed by as well. The man's hair looked like it had two horns in them while six glowing red comas circled his neck. His face however was oddly obscure. Image after image flashed that didn't make sense to him until finally it settled on to a giant beast. It was colossus in size and it had ten tails with its body shrouded in black. Suddenly it opened its one unique eye, which looked the same as the man before but this time the four circles in the eye had three comas on each circle.

It all ended with the ethereal man from before appearing before him.

This time….

Protect her with your life

Naruto slowly opened his eyes; both pools of sapphire now shined an ethereal red. Silver strands of light flickered around him as he stared calmly at his enemy. Mizuki and Iruka looked at the boy with wide eyes; one from wonder and awe, the other in intimidation and uncertainty.

"Naruto…."

"Y-You… WHAT ARE YOU?!"

Naruto simply tilted his head up and smirked at the crazy man, "Why don't you come down here and find out?"

Mizuki snarled in anger before he jumped down with a kunai in hand ready to stab the boy. Naruto calmly grabbed the man's out stretched hand before the kunai could hurt him. The surprisingly strong grip he was applying caused Mizuki to release the weapon before a crack was heard signaling the severe damage to the bones in Mizuki's forearm.

"AURGH YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He was rewarded with a hard fist to the face that broke his nose, courtesy of the blond in front of him.

"Don't talk about my mother like that."

"URGH F-FUCK YOU!" Mizuki used his other arm to try and hit him but Naruto shifted his head slightly and let the fist fly by before placing a well placed strike to the man's out stretched tricep causing the muscle to rupture and bruise.

"AAARRRGGH!"

"You shouldn't have done that Mizuki-sensei; you were the one that taught me that move."

Mizuki looked him in the eye to let loose another curse but that was the biggest mistake he could make. Naruto smirked as a glowing white circle appeared on Mizuki's chest before he plunged his right arm into it.

"UUUUAAARRRRRGHHHH!"

"This is just gonna hurt for a bit sensei. No need to cry like a baby." A few seconds later Naruto pulled out his hand that was now covered in purple crystal rocks before it broke and shaped into a claw like gauntlet.

"So this is what your heart looks like, the hand of a back stabber."

Mizuki's body fell to the ground like a ragdoll.

"N-Naruto…."

Said boy turned his red eyes to Iruka before widening in realization as he rushed and knelt down in front of his teacher.

"Iruka-sensei, are you ok?!"

Iruka didn't know how to respond to the kid. One second he was a strong and powerful fighter with strange new powers and in the next he's a kid worried for the well being of his teacher.

"I-I'm fine Naruto. Is Mizuki…."

"Dead? No, at least I don't think so. He's most probably just knocked out."

"And this?" Iruka said while pointing at the gauntlet.

"You could say its Mizuki's heart. Sorry but I don't know much else. Anyway we have to get you to the hospital now."

"Wait Naruto the scroll."

"Oh yeah I almost forgot about that."

Before he could go and grab the scroll several ANBU came in and surrounded the area. One of them, a woman with long purple hair and a cat mask approached the two.

"Genin Uzumaki Naruto, you are to be brought to Hokage-sama to be questioned on the events that took place here by order of the Yondaime."

Back at the hokage tower Minato looked at the scene that was playing out in the forest through the hokage's all seeing crystal ball. The frown and worry on his face was clear as his mind replayed the scene of his son fighting off Mizuki.

"The power of the King has finally returned."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ooooook what did you guys think? I want to know if you hate it or like it, I want to know all them juicy thoughts in your heads. If you guys are worried about the old driver don't be, he's just an excuse to let Naruto tell his story, he's got nothing to do with the main plot whatsoever. Well then don't expect quick updates an all, this was just me doing what I want. So have a nice day!<strong>

Database:

Uzumaki Naruto  
>Age:13<br>Rank: Genin of Konoha  
>Social status: Black sheep and disgrace of the Namikaze family. Outsiders depict the boy as a failure and clown because of his low academic prowess and obsessive pranking on the locals. Physically strong and healthy the boy's only issue is the constant belittling and comparison to his more succesfull twin sister. Sarcastic and stubborn, the boy puts on the mask of a fool to make people notice him though it obtain mostly negative results. The night of his successful pass of the graduation exam he has gain a new unknown power that seems to let him extract weapons out of a persons body. Causative factor unknown, more research necessary.<p>

Namikaze Haruka  
>Age:13<br>Rank: Chunin of Konoha  
>Social status: Twin sister to Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi<br>Review: A strong and pretty girl with a very friendly and fiery personality inherited by her mother Uzumaki Kushina. Adored by almost everyone in the village and considered a genius among her peers she graduated the academy at age 11 and attained chunin rank at age 12. She succeeded her brother in inheriting the position of heir to Namikaze. Calm and precise on missions, her only draw back is her emotional stand point when mentioning of her brother Naruto.

Namikaze Sayuri  
>Age:8<br>Rank: First year Academy Student  
>Social status: Little sister to both Uzumaki Naruto and Namikaze Haruka<br>Review: Cute, kind and childish she is the known as the 'little flower of Konoha' for her ability to cheer up the locals with her bright smile. Loves her family especially her brother Naruto, she tries her best to spend as much time with her estrange brother and is upset that he is now living separately from the family.


	3. Dream Killer

**AN: Hello again everybody! Thanks so much for all the positive responses, I know some or most of you are disappointed in me rewriting this but hey it needed to be done. So anyway I guessed some of my past readers noticed that there wasn't much change in the first chapter then before it was rewritten. This is because most of the big changes wont happen till around midway from where we last stopped (After Wave if any of you are curious). For now it's just minor changes that will help explaining the story a little easier then last time. So without further waste, enjoy the read!**

* * *

><p><strong>Dream Killer<strong>

"So yeah, I saved my teacher, got myself a new power and arrested all in the same night." Naruto tried his best to keep a straight face while the driver just stared at him like he was some kind of alien.

"Kid, unless you got some proof I'm just going to assume your some kind of lunatic and is actually trying to kidnap that girl you got there." The blonde let out a smile of amusement before lifting up his gloved right hand. The mark underneath gave of a brief glow but it was enough to prove his point.

"… Alright kid you got me, just give me some time to let this all settle in." Naruto merely gave a nod in response. Movement from his side brought his attention to the now awake sleeping beauty.

"Naruto… how long was I asleep?"

"Not too long, a couple of hours at best."

"Felt much longer then that kid. Mornin' there missy, how's your nap?"

"… It was warm." Her words caused the old man to guffaw in laughter and Naruto to blush in embarrassment.

"Inori, how many times must I tell you to choose your words properly?"

"But you really are warm."

"… I give up."

"Buhahahahaha! Where did you meet this girl kid?!"

"Oh shut up old man I'm getting to that." Inori turned to Naruto, her face telling him to explain what was going on.

"I'm just telling the old man here about how we got ourselves all the way out here."

"All I needed was a reason, but prince charming over here decides to tell me his whole life story."

"You won't get what's going on until I explain from the beginning right? So stop complaining old man."

"Alright, alright, kid's these days have no respect for their elders."

"So where are you now?" asked Inori.

"Right about when I first got this." The blonde held up his right hand for her to see.

"So it's around when we first met."

"Bet it was love at first sight huh kids?" Both teens looked to each other, a small blush spread across Inori's face while Naruto gave off an uneasy grin.

"Yeah, love at first sight alright."

* * *

><p>"So… Let me get this straight. After dinner you went to take a walk to clear up your head when you suddenly felt a chakra signature not far from your location so you decided to check who it was. You managed to track down the source which turned out to be Mizuki who managed to surprise you from behind. Then Umino-san came in and defended you which resulted in multiple injuries from a Mizu Bunshin (Water Clone) that you managed to take down. When Mizuki provoked you some more you suddenly gained this new power that lets you take out a weapon from Mizuki's body. Then the ANBU came, am I right so far?"<p>

Naruto rolled his eyes at the man in front of him, "Yeah that's what happened, I told you like three times already."

"Yeah well I already knew beforehand actually."

"Then why did you make me repeat myself?!"

"Just making sure." Minato chuckled in amusement as his son started to fume about stupid and deaf hokage's.

After the fight with Mizuki, Naruto was escorted to the hokage tower where his father waited for him while Iruka was sent to the hospital for treatment. The clawed gauntlet that Naruto extracted from Mizuki had already disintegrated into silver threads that travelled back into the traitor. Naruto had to hold back from laughing at the surprised reactions of the ANBU, not that he could actually see it what with those damned masks. Now we find our hero sitting opposite of his father, retelling the events that happened in the forest.

"Uh… so can I go now?"

"Net yet Naruto, you still have yet to show me your new power."

Naruto grew a bit nervous at that, truth be told he actually didn't know how to activate show his new power. Minato sensing his growing discomfort at the question, ordered the ANBU out of the room so that father and son could talk in private. When they were finally alone Minato let loose a tired sigh, "Why isn't anything easy with you Naruto?"

"…"

"We're alone now Naruto, you don't need to act so guarded with me."

"It's the fact that we're alone that's making uncomfortable Hokage-sama."

"Look Naruto, I know we've discussed this many times before but just because your mother and I favoured Haruka over you doesn't mean we don't care about you. The reason is because-"

"I know the reason. It's because she's a jinchuuriki. You wanted her to be strong so that people won't start targeting her like when we were kids. Still doesn't excuse you guys for leaving me alone."

"….. I'm not denying it. I was worried about her. Your mother didn't exactly have the greatest childhood so I didn't want it happening to her. Guess that in all my genius wisdom I completely forgot about you."

"Gee you think?" Ouch, now that got to hurt.

"… You really don't know how to pull back on your punches huh?"

"What can I say; growing up alone makes you see things in a different light. Plus we're alone; I don't need to hold myself back."

"Be that as it may it still doesn't excuse you from letting me know about your new powers. It could be dangerous Naruto. Don't make me make it into an order soldier."

"And I would tell you Hokage-sama if I even know what that power is in the first place."

"You mean to tell me you don't know?"

"Not a clue."

Minato had to sigh at the boy's attitude, "Then try to activate it again."

"If I didn't know what my power is what makes you think I know how to activate it?"

"You did it once before you can do it again. Now try."

Naruto sent his father a glare before looking down at the back of his right hand. The King's mark stared back at him as he started to concentrate on activating it. He continued concentrating until his patients grew thin.

"Argh god damn it, do something already!"

"Naruto calm down and focus."

"What do you think I've been doing?! This thing just doesn't want to do anything!"

"You can't do anything without first calming down! A ninja must always keep his cool no matter the situation."

The two stared into each other's eyes, one glaring the other calm. A second later light began to appear under Naruto's feet as a blue magic circle materialized. A circle of light had also appeared on Minato's chest similar to what happened to Mizuki before.

"What the hell?!" Naruto had to stop the sudden urge to thrust his hand into his father's chest. When the two broke eye contact, the light disappeared from both of them. Minato touched his chest, specifically above his heart where the light had suddenly appeared. A smirk formed on his lips as realization dawned on his face.

"Naruto, Look into my eyes and concentrate again." Naruto looked at him with a single eyebrow raised in confusion before complying with the man's order. The second he started concentrating the light form before appeared again on his father's chest.

"Good, now look away." When he did that the light disappeared.

"Looks like your power activates on eye contact."

"You mean I have to stare the guy in the eyes before I can use it?"

"Not quite, try looking between my eyebrows." He complied and the same process repeated itself.

"Ok, I think I get it now. Your power doesn't actually require you to make eye contact but it requires the recipient to _believe_ you're making eye contact with them." Minato got up from his chair, walked up to Naruto before placing a hand on his shoulder. Naruto looked up at him in confusion.

"What are you doing?"

"We're gonna go take a short cut."

"A short cut to where?"

"Someplace genin like you aren't suppose to have clearance for." With a quick hand seal both father and son disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Minato had to steady Naruto as they appeared in a hallway after the sudden Shunshin(Body Flicker). Naruto glared at his father as his head swirled from the effects of the jutsu.

"Next time warn me when you're about to do something like that." Minato smiled cheekily in amusement as he ruffled Naruto's hair to which the boy swatted his hand away in annoyance. Minato led Naruto to a room where a few shinobi sat or stood facing a window that what he had to guess lead to another room. Their black uniforms showed they were part of Konoha's Torture and Interrogation Force. The shinobi stood up straight and saluted their Hokage when they realized he was there.

"Yondaime-sama!"

"At ease everyone. How goes the prisoner?"

"It's almost over Yondaime-sama, Ibiki-taichou just finished squeezing Mizuki of all the information he could give and then some." As the man finished his sentence the door to the other room opened to an intimidating man who had multiple long scars over his face. The scarred man turned and saluted Minato like the others did.

"Hokage-sama, it's a pleasure to see you on this fine night. You saved me the time to find and report to you on my findings."

"Not right now Ibiki-kun, I need to borrow Mizuki for a second. Your report can wait." Ibiki raised an eyebrow at that before he noticed an additional 'shorter' presence in the room.

"Hokage-sama if I may, why is your son here?"

"He's the main reason I need to borrow Mizuki. If you want to know more you're just gonna have to wait and see." Naruto started to sweat a bit when all the other occupants of the room turned their attention to him.

"Heheh uh…. What's up everybody?"

"….."

"Come on Naruto."

"Right behind you." When Naruto entered the other room he blanched at the unpleasant stench in the air.

"Ugh shit it smells of piss in here."

"That's because it is piss." Naruto turned in surprise as he saw Mizuki tied up in a chair with his head hung low. He looked haggard and his pants was stained in what he guessed was his own urine.

"Damn Mizuki-teme what did they do to you?" Mizuki abruptly brought his head up as he recognized that voice, how could he not when it was the reason he was here in the first place.

"YOU! YOU SON OF A BITCH I'M GONNA KILL YOU WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE. I SWEAR I'M GONNA TURN YOU INTO SHIT AND MAKE YOU WATCH AS I KILL YOUR FAMILY URGH!"

Mizuki had to gasp for breath as the pressure in the room suddenly increased to unbearable levels. That's when he realized the other occupant in the room.

"Y-YONDAIME-SAMA!"

"Good evening Mizuki, this is just gonna take a few minutes but I'm gonna need a bit of your… cooperation. Can you do that for me?" Mizuki shook his head up and down so fast Naruto thought his head was about to fall off.

"Good, now look my son in the eye." When Mizuki looked at him Naruto had to bite back a laugh at how scared the man looked before he realized why his father wanted him here. The circle of light appeared again as Naruto activated his power. Mizuki cringed back as the blond approached him with his arm raised like a man ready to execute him.

"W-What are you doing?! S-Stay back! I TAKE BACK ALL I SAID ABOUT KILLING YOU FAMILY JUST DO-UUUAAARRRGHHH!"

It was too late as Naruto shoved his hand in the man's chest for the second time that night before taking out the clawed gauntlet from before. The shinobi in the other room looked through the window in awe at the whole display.

"Holy Shit!"

"Did you guys just see that?!"

"Is that a new bloodline limit?"

Naruto looked at the unconscious Mizuki then at the gauntlet in his hand before turning to his dad.

"That's good Naruto. You can put that back, were done here."

"Ok but how do I do that?"

"You mean you don't know how to put it back in? How did you do it before?"

"Um… I just didn't think about and it just upped and disappeared on me."

"Ok then try to concentrate on putting it back."

He did that and a second later the gauntlet started to disintegrate into silver threads before it entered back into Mizuki. When the process was over Mizuki woke up again.

"Huh? What? What did you do to me?!"

Everyone looked at Mizuki in confusion, "You mean you don't know what happened?"

"A-All I remembered was looking at you in the eye before everything blacked out."

Minato looked him in the eye and saw he was telling the truth before nodding, "Alright, Naruto we're done here. Let's go."

When the two exited the room they were greeted with the sight of the interrogation team looking at Naruto in wonder.

"Hey kid how did you do that?"

"Yeah was that some kind of bloodline limit?"

"Can Hokage-sama do that too?"

A loud cough from Ibiki reminded them of their manners before they apologized to both father and son. Ibiki turned to address his leader after giving each of his subordinates a subtle glare.

"Hokage-sama, the weapon your son pulled out from Mizuki was similar to the weapon described by one of the ANBU that brought the traitor here. His relapse of memory from whatever your son did when he placed it back confirmed Mizuki's loss of memory during his capture. If I may ask, what just happened?"

Minato sent an amused smile at his top interrogator, "What you all just saw was a power awakened in Naruto when he and Umino Iruka tracked down and subdued Mizuki. There isn't much I can tell you but what I know is that this power gives the user the ability to extract weapons from a person's body. When the weapon is drawn out the recipient is knocked unconscious and when it is placed back that person will lose all memory of the event. That is all I can say as of now."

Ibiki and his team nodded, their curiosity sated. Minato turned to address his son, "Naruto, can you wait outside. I need to discuss some things with Ibiki-kun and the others."

Naruto gave his father a look before complying with his orders. When the door closed behind his son Minato turned to Ibiki, "I want your report handed to me early tomorrow. Torture Mizuki a bit more before disposing him. Try not to spread rumours about Naruto's new power. Understood?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama!"

When Minato got back to Naruto he shunshined the both of them back to his office.

"Well, this has been one heck of a night right Naruto?"

"… You know what this power is don't you?"

"... Looks like you caught on to me. You're pretty perceptive when you want to be Naruto."

Naruto turned away from the man, "It wasn't that hard, you were too excepting of the situation anyway. You weren't trying to hide the fact in the first place."

"Or isn't it just that I trust my son?"

Naruto's cheeks reddened a bit at those words, "Whatever. So are you gonna tell me what this power is or not?"

"Alright, alright there's no need to rush." Minato stood up from his chair and walked over to the portrait of the late Sandaime before moving the portrait aside. He then did a few quick seals before placing his hands on the part of the wall that was covered by the portrait. The portion of the wall that was covered gave way to reveal a secret compartment. Minato took out what looked like a book before closing the compartment again. Minato handed the book to Naruto who widened his eyes in surprise as he recognized the symbol that was etched onto the cover of the book. It was the same symbol as the one on the back of his hand.

"That mark you see right there is called the King's mark, it's the same as the one on your hand right?" Naruto nodded numbly as he stared at the book. Something inside him recognized the tomb in his hands and it left this empty feeling in the back of his head. It was like he was remembering something but all he could find is a big wad of nothing.

"Where did you find this?"

"It isn't mine. It was in the possession of the late Sandaime, Sarutobi Hiruzen. He told me that he inherited the book from the Nidaime who found it with his brother the Shodaime. And from what he told me that book is even older than them."

Naruto looked taken aback at that. The knowledge that the book was even older then the Shodaime era was a bit ridiculous but he couldn't find it in himself to doubt his father's words. Naruto gently opened the book and wasn't surprised that the words were already faded away and that only blank, dusty, brown pages was left of it.

The blond quickly flipped though the page until he reached a page somewhere after the middle but not all the way at the back. A drawing of an eye with four rings stared back at him as the image of the horned man with six red comas on his neck flashed through his mind.

"This…"

"That's the Rinnegan(Samsara Eye), it is the most powerful out of the three great doujutsu. Its powers are unknown and there was only one recorded person who could use it, the Rikudou Sennin."

"What's it doing here?"

"I don't know. All I can say is that it's related to the power of the Kings and the King's mark."

Naruto nodded at his words before continuing to browse through the book. When he got to the last page he let go of the book in shock. The book landed on the floor with the last page still open to all to see. It was a drawing of an eye. The same eye as the ten tailed beast that he saw in the white void.

"Naruto what's wrong?!"

Naruto clutched his head in pain as a searing headache suddenly ran through him. His breathing started getting haggard as sweat formed on his brow. He could hear the sound of a girl crying out in pain at the back of his head but it was so soft and brief. It all stopped when his father clutched his shoulders to steady him.

"Naruto are you alright? You were clutching your head as if it was about to explode."

Naruto didn't answer and instead turned back to stare at the book. Minato noticing this turned and frowned when he caught sight of the drawing.

"If you want to know about that eye then you're out of luck because even I don't even know what it is. Sandaime-sama theorized that it was another form of the Rinnegan but I have my doubts. Come on I think it's best we call it a night. It's already three in the morning so it's no wonder your head hurts."

Naruto didn't say anything opting to stay quiet as Minato shunshined them both to his apartment. Naruto bid his father goodbye before heading inside. The young shinobi stripped his shirt and shorts off leaving himself in only his boxers before his body collapsed on the bed. His mind was tired from the assault of pain back at the office so it shutdown to recuperate.

Little did he know the surprise waiting for him in his own mind.

* * *

><p>(Guilty Crown – Euterpe)<p>

_Saita no no hana yo_**  
><strong>(Oh the wildflowers that bloomed)

What is this?

_Aa douka oshiete o-kure_  
>(Ah, please tell me)<p>

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and found himself in an unfamiliar forest. The star filled night sky looked beautiful as he lay on the grassy forest floor.

Where am I?

_Hito wa naze kizutsukeatte_  
>(Why do people hurt each other)<p>

He slowly stood up, ears twitching as he followed the soft melodies of a girl singing somewhere in the forest.

Who's singing?

_Arasou no deshou_  
>(and fight one another)<p>

The cool breeze of the forest winds felt wonderful on his skin as he got closer to the source.

Why do you sound so sad?

_Rin to saku hana yo_  
>(Elegantly blooming flower)<p>

He finally reached a vast field of blooming white flowers. Soft white petals flowed with the wind as the flowers swayed left and right.

Where are you?

_Soko kara nani ga mieru_  
>(What can you see from there?)<p>

The blonde gazed at the beauty of it all before he found something pink in the middle of all the white. When his eyes finally registered what it was he could feel his heart instantly skip a few beats as his breath caught in his throat.

I found you.

_Hito wa naze yurushiau koto_  
>(Why can't people)<p>

She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Her exotic pink hair flowed with the wind as she hugged herself from the cold. Her petit body was soft white one-piece that did little to protect her from the cold.

_Dekinai nandeshou  
><em>(forgive one another?)

"Beautiful."

Ruby red eyes snapped to his in surprise before quickly narrowing. In an instant she disappeared from view before reappearing before him. The next few moments were a blur and all Naruto knew was that he was now lying flat on the ground, his arms pinned underneath fair dainty legs the owner of which crouched bodily on top of him. Small and dainty fingers wrapped themselves around his neck causing him to breath in discomfort.

"Who are you?" her voice was small and soft, almost a complete contrast to the strong and melodious one from a moment ago. Naruto tried to reply but found it hard seeing that she was currently crushing his windpipe. He tried to knock her off but for the small girl managed to keep him down without much of a problem. He did at least manage to make her loosen the grip she had on his neck.

"*cough, cough* damn it woman get off me!"

"Who are you?"

"Let me up and then we'll talk!"

"No."

"And why's that?! I haven't done anything to you!"

"You're trespassing."

"Trespassing on what?!"

"I don't need to answer the enemy. Now die."

"HEY WAI-"

It only took a moment and Naruto could feel and hear the snap of his jugular. The next thing the blonde knew was jumping straight up from bed in breathing haggardly, his hands quickly reaching up to his neck to check if it was still in place.

"Hah… hah… What the fuck was that? A dream? But… it felt so real…"

* * *

><p>Several hours later we find our blonde hero sitting in class, waiting for Iruka to come in and begin team placement. The teen had a far off look in his blue eyes, his mind going back to the girl who had nonchalantly snapped his neck. A part of him thought it was all just a dream but it felt too real for it to be one<p>

"Hey Naruto, why do you look so glum?" the blonde in question turned to his left and gave his friend Chouji a smile.

"Oh it's nothing, just dreamt of a cute girl snapping my neck in two."

"Even in dreams women will find a way to make our lives troublesome."

"Shut up and go to sleep Shikamaru."

"Zzzz…."

"Shit that was fast."

Nara Shikamaru and Akamichi Chouji were two of the blonde's familiar acquaintances if not delinquent partners. Shikamaru was lazy as hell and Chouji eats like a pig but the two were nice. The three of them often skipped class to slack off from all the boring lectures.

The classroom shook for a bit before the doors to the class were flung open to let in two of the loudest girls in class, Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino.

"Hah! I beat you Ino-pig! I'm sitting next to Sasuke-kun!"

"Beat me my ass! My foot was right in front of you when we got in so I'm sitting next to Sasuke-kun!"

"Oh yeah! I'll show you whose foot is in front of whom!"

"Bring it on billboard brow!"

Chouji, Naruto and the rest of the class sweat dropped at the two crazed fan girls fighting and had to resist palming themselves in the face when most of the girls in class joined in to bicker on who was sitting next to Uchiha Sasuke.

Truthfully Naruto didn't know what to say about the class heartthrob. Several years ago his brother went on a killing spree on his own clan. The mad Uchiha had killed many of the higher ups and the whole clan elders. The only ones to survive were the most of the younger adults and children. Now the clan was lead by Uchiha Mikoto, Sasuke's mother.

At one point when they were kids the two of them were close friends… but that was a long time ago.

"I really don't get what's so good about that freaking Uchiha. I mean I'm more of a better catch, right Akamaru?"

"Arf!"

Inuzuka Kiba was a brash and stubborn guy. The guy had dubbed himself as male alpha dog of the guys in class and sees Sasuke as someone trying to take away his position, not like the Uchiha was trying at all in the first place. He's fun when he doesn't act like a douche and even joins in on skipping class with them most of the time.

Naruto turned to regard the rest of the class but only two caught his interest. One was Hyuuga Hinata. To the blonde she was just some weird girl who can't seem to speak up for the life of her.

Aburame Shino was an enigma. The boy was tall, quiet and no one actually speaks to him most of the time except maybe Kiba.

Turning back to the fight between the girls it seemed that both Sakura and Ino realized that Sasuke had empty seats on both his sides so they each took one much to the raven haired boy's displeasure.

Naruto paused when he saw Sakura's pink hair, the same colour as the girl from his dream. Maybe the two were related? He quickly hit himself from thinking about that. There was no way the two had any connection what so ever.

Sakura had bright annoying bubblegum pink hair while her's was of a paler and softer shade. Sakura had bright green eyes while she had deep red ones. Most importantly were their voices. Sakura sounded like a banshee on steroids while dream girl sounded mesmerising. Oh wait there was one more thing.

His dream girl was definitely 'bigger'.

By now Iruka had just came in to greet the class. Everyone took notice of his injuries and probed for an answer to which he simply replied, 'It's classified'. The scarred man took a few minutes to regale them on their new duties as shinobi before placing them all into teams.

"Team 7 consisting of Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke-"

"YES! Beat that Ino-pig! TRUE LOVE ALWAYS WINS!"

"… and Uzumaki Naruto, you three are under Hatake Kakashi. Team 8 is Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata and Aburame Shino under Yuhi Kurenai. Team 9 is still in circulation from last year and lastly team 10 is Nara Shikamaru, Akamichi Chouji and Yamanaka Ino under Sarutobi Asuma."

"WHAT?! Sakura gets to team up with Sasuke-kun while I have to stay with Lazy-ass and Fat-ass!" It took both Naruto and Shikamaru to hold Chouji back from mauling Ino when the portly teen heard her call him a fat-ass.

"Ino these teams were organized by the hokage himself. If you have any problem then you can take it up with him."

"But can't you just switch me with Naruto?! I'm sure he'll work better with those two bozos."

"Naruto's placement is different. It's tradition to pair up the dead last with the rookie of the year to balance the two. Sakura has better academic grades then you so she fits perfectly in the team. Now sit down and stop complaining! It might not look it but all of you have been paired up with people that balance out your faults and play by your strengths. Remember, a well balance team who trusts one another is stronger than anyone shinobi. Now we're gonna take a quick lunch break. I advise you to eat together to familiar yourselves with your new team. Class dismissed."

When Iruka finished everyone took Iruka's advice to heart and separated to find their team members. Well… most of them.

"Sasuke-kun, now that we're teammates would you like to have lunch with me!"

"No."

Naruto felt a bit of pity for Sakura who was so easily brushed off by Sasuke. Getting up, he approached the down trotted girl and tapped her shoulder. Instantly she swirled to face him in surprise but instantly looked ticked off when she saw who it was.

"What do you want Naruto?"

"Just wanted to see if you want to have lunch together." That reminded the blonde; He used to have a crush on this girl. What was the reason he stopped liking her?

"Ew no thanks! Just don't get in between me and Sasuke-kun and we'll be fine. I don't want a dead last like you to drag Sasuke-kun down."

Oh yeah, she was a total bitch.

"Alright fine then you stuck up bitch go and run after your precious Uchiha. I'm sure Sasu-gay will love to have lunch with you, not that he hasn't already brushed you off _right_?"

A couple of students laughed at his words added to the fact they already knew Sasuke had already turned the girl down. It was amusing to see her sputtering to find a comeback with her face red from embarrassment. Knowing her uncontrollable temper, Naruto did the hand seals for the kawamiri behind his back just in case she got physical.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK NARUTO-BAKA! SHANNAROOOO!"

Her fist met wood as our blonde replaced himself with a chair before laughing off and jumping out of the window.

"GET BACK HERE UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

* * *

><p>In the hokage tower, Minato, Kushina and several jounin-sensei's to be chuckled in amusement as they saw what happened in the graduation classroom between Naruto and Sakura through the hokage's crystal ball.<p>

"The kid is smart. You sure pairing up those two together with the Uchiha is a wise decision Hokage-sama?" said a bearded tanned skinned man.

"I'm sure Asuma-kun. Naruto and Sasuke are both strong boys. The both of them can drive each other to reach higher levels and Sakura will be forced to tag along once she realizes how far behind she is from those two."

"Huh, what has the academy come to letting girls like Sakura who only believe in love and prince charming become ninja. I mean during my time you would be killed if you thought like that on the battlefield, right Kurenai-chan?" said Kushina.

"I agree with you whole heartedly Kushina-sama. I'm just glad I got Hinata and not have to waste my time breaking down a silly fan-girl's dreams."

"I would love to see you do that Kurenai." Said Kakashi, who had his own experience dealing with fan-girls of his own.

"But Kakashi I don't really see the problem with girls like Sakura. A little adoration to the opposite sex is perfectly normal for boys and girls her age."

"That's because you always had Kushina-sama beat your fan-girls away with a stick Minato-sensei."

Asuma chuckled at that, "More like she beat them with her fists Kakashi."

Kushina had the decency to blush while Minato looked at his wife with wide eyes. The rest of the people in the room laughed at the two.

* * *

><p>Back at the academy Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were the only ones left in class as everyone else had left with their Jounin instructors. The three of them had been waiting for almost three hours for their teacher to come.<p>

"God damn it where is he? I should have known he was going to pull a stunt like this."

"What are you talking about you idiot? You make it sound like you know our teacher personally."

Naruto gave her an annoyed look, "That's because I _do_ know him Pinky."

"Don't call me Pinky!"

"You're right, Banshee sounds more appropriate."

"NARUTO!"

Just when Sakura was about to hit Naruto, the door to the class opened. The three genin teens turned to see a tall silver haired man with the lower half of his face and left eye covered by a mask and his headband.

"Hm…. From first impression I already don't like any of you."

Naruto turned to glare at him, "Oi Kakashi! What's the deal on coming so late?!"

"Yare yare, Naruto you should call me Kakashi-_sensei_ from now on. You three meet me up on the roof." After he said that he disappeared in a poof.

Naruto started to grumble under his breath, "That lazy one eyed bastard."

Sakura turned to Naruto with an eyebrow raised, "Hey Naruto how do you know Kakashi-sensei?"

"Didn't you know? Kakashi was Hokage-sama's student."

At the mention that his future teacher was a student of the Yondaime Sasuke eagerly stood up to head for the roof.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun wait for me!"

Naruto rolled his eyes at the girl's obsessive need to follow Sasuke like a lost puppy before following after them.

"Alright time for introductions!"

The three had made it up to the roof where Kakashi was waiting. The man turned to them before asking them to sit down. Sakura raised her hand as if asking permission to speak, "Ano, Kakashi-sensei we already know each other."

"Yes but I don't know you. Just start off with your name then tell us about your likes, dislikes and dreams."

Again she raised her hand, "Why don't you go first Sensei?"

"Alright then; my name is Hatake Kakashi, I have many kinds of likes and dislikes. My dream for the future? Never really thought about it. Now it's your turn pinky."

"See? Even sensei agrees with me."

"Shut it Naruto! My name is Haruno Sakura, I like *turns to Sasuke and blushes*. My dream is *repeats*."

The guy's resisted the urge to palm themselves, "And your dislikes?"

"NARUTO-BAKA AND INO-PIG!"

"Ok…. Blondie you're up."

"I heard you Cyclops. The name's Uzumaki Naruto. I have many likes and dislikes, dreams for the future? Meh."

"Naruto…"

"What? Two can play at that game _Sensei_."

"At least tell us what you want to do."

"Nothing I wanna talk about. For now though I want to see someone." His dream girl's face briefly flashed in his head.

Everyone turned to him at that, "See who Naruto?"

"Wouldn't you guys like to know?" he said sarcastically.

"Huh, fine I won't pry any further. Lastly we have Mr. Sunshine."

"Grr."

"You're gonna have to skip this one Kakashi. Mr. Sunshine has problems speaking more than one syllable at a time."

"Naruto…"

"Oh you said my name! Pinky can you believe it? Duck-butt can finally say people's names!"

"Naruto! Stop bullying Sasuke-kun!"

"Now no violence you two. Sasuke, I know this is going to be hard for you but you need to win over this disability to speak. Come on, practice makes perfect." Naruto laughed out loud while Sakura gaped at her teacher for joining in on the teasing.

"Whatever… My name is Uchiha Sasuke; I have very little likes and many dislikes. My dream… no, ambition is to lead my clan back to its former glory and bring a certain man to justice."

Naruto chose to keep quiet at Sasuke's words knowing personally who the self proclaimed avenger wanted to bring to 'justice' while Sakura stared at him with hearts in her eyes.

'I expected as much.' thought Kakashi.

"Alright then let's get to the important stuff. Tomorrow we're not gonna have our first mission tomorrow. Instead were going to do, a survival exercise."

"But Sensei we've already did this stuff in the academy lots of times."

"This isn't like your previous training. Us jounin instructors are assigned to give a test and out of the 27 graduates that passed the graduation test only 9 will pass and the other 18 are sent back into the academy. The chances of you failing are at least 66 percent."

Kakashi smiled in amusement at the three shocked faces in front of him. Naruto grit his teeth when he remembered Haruka's words from before.

'So this is what she meant by _not for long_.'

"But then what was the use of the graduation test in the first place?!" shouted a distressed Sakura.

"Oh, that was just to see if you were genin material. Now be at training area 7 by 5 a.m. and bring your ninja gear. Oh and one more thing before I leave. Make sure not to eat breakfast. You're gonna just puke it out later if you do."

* * *

><p>The next day Naruto woke up at 8 knowing that Kakashi will arrive late like yesterday. He took his time getting ready, forgetting Kakashi's warning on not eating breakfast and checking the condition of his equipment. By the time he left the house it was already 9.30.<p>

When he arrived it was to the sight of a haggard looking Sakura and an annoyed Sasuke.

"Morning."

"You're late! What would happen if Kakashi-sensei arrived earlier then you huh?!"

"Well his still not here so no harm done."

Sakura didn't bother to continue arguing, she was too tired and hungry to do anything actually. It was not until about 15 minutes later did Kakashi arrive to the training field.

"Morning everyone; ready for your first day?"

"YOU'RE LATE!"

"Well a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way."

Naruto rolled his eyes at the man's excuse, "You sure you weren't just 'lost on the road of life'?"

Kakashi smiled at him, "Not this time no. Well, let's get started."

An alarm clock was set up on a nearby stump, "Here we go, it's set for noon. Your assignment is very simple. You just have to take these bells from me." Two bells jingled as Kakashi held them in front of us.

"If you can't get them by noon you go without lunch. You'd be tied to those posts and you'll watch as I eat my lunch in front of you."

The sound of stomach grumbling filled the air as Sakura and Sasuke realized why Kakashi ordered them not to eat lunch. Naruto thanked god that he forgot about the order.

"Wait a minute there's three of us. How come there are only two bells?" said Sakura.

"Well in that way at least one of you will end up being tied up to a post and fail for not completing the mission. That one goes back to the academy. Then again all three of you could flunk out too. You can use any weapons or jutsu you've learned so far. If you're not prepared to kill me you won't be able to take the bells."

"But that's too dangerous Sensei. We could seriously injure you!"

"Ahaha Sakura I'm a jounin, give me some credit. There's no way three measly genin level teens will be able to hurt me. Not even the famous genius Sasuke." The boy in question looked ticked off at that.

"When I say start you can begin." The three teens got ready for the man's signal.

"Alright, ready? Start!"

As soon as he gave the ok Sakura and Sasuke leaped off into the foliage while Naruto stayed where he stood.

"You know you're supposed to hide yourself from the enemy to surprise him right?"

"No use hiding when the enemy already knows your location. Plus even if I did hide I know you can sense us without even trying." Back in the tree lines Sasuke and Sakura widened their eyes at the logic in the blond boy's words.

"Good point, looks like you're not as stupid as what people say you are."

"You shouldn't listen to rumors Sensei."

"Every rumor starts off from a truth."

"I guess I'll have to prove you wrong then."

"You do that." Naruto took that as his cue to attack but stopped himself when Kakashi reached for something in his equipment pouch. Naruto expected shuriken, kunai, senbon needles and many more dangerous weapons but a freaking book? No.

As one, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura gave the man an incredulous look.

"Why did you take out that stupid book?!"

"I wanted to know what happens next. You should really try reading it Naruto but then again your mother would kill me if I let you start. Don't worry though, with your weak attacks it doesn't matter if I was reading or… whatever."

"Couldn't you at least read something else other than your stupid porn?!"

"It's not porn its literature. I'm surprised you even knew what's inside it in the first place. Looks like little Naru-chan isn't so innocent after all hmhmhmhm."

"Wha – I didn't- How did you- AAAARRRGGGHHH!" Letting anger and embarrassment cloud his judgment, Naruto rushed at Kakashi with his fist drawn back to deliver a punch but the man simply blocked it with his free hand. The blond opted for a high kick which was easily evaded with Kakashi crouching under the extended limb. Naruto spun 360 with his one leg supporting his body and sent another punch but he only hit air.

"You know you shouldn't let your opponent get behind you." Said Kakashi from behind him; the jounin's hands in the standard tiger seal. Sakura seeing this immediately jumped to warn Naruto of his impending doom.

"Naruto get out of there or you'll be killed!"

"Too late! Konoha Hidden Taijutsu Ougi: Sennen Goroshi!" (1000 Years of Pain)

Kakashi comically shoved his fingers up Naruto's ass but the boy was replaced with a log just in the nick of time. Kakashi quickly flipped forward to dodge several shuriken that landed in his former position.

"What the fuck kind of jutsu was that?! It was just a simple ass poke!"

"Hey, hey, no need to be angry. Though I was quite surprised you were fast enough to kawamiri away in time. Looks like you do have some skill."

"You ain't seen nothing yet Sensei."

"Guess I'll have to take you a bit more seriously then."

Naruto once again engaged himself in taijutsu with Kakashi blocking and dodging his attacks with minimal effort. Sasuke stared at the two waiting for an opening while Sakura looked at Naruto in surprise. 'Was Naruto really that good in taijutsu?' thought the pink haired girl. Getting back to Naruto, the boy was quickly getting frustrated that he couldn't land a good hit on his Sensei.

'Looks like I'll have to use that.'

Naruto kicked with his right leg which was grabbed by Kakashi's right hand. The blond then sent a punch with his left hand which was intercepted by Kakashi's only other free hand. Kakashi looked down and stared into his student's eyes.

"What are you gonna do know Naruto? You're literally on your, 'last leg'."

"Heh, that's what you think Sensei. I still have one more trick up my sleeves!" Kakashi gasped in surprise when a circle of light appeared on his chest.

"Sleep tight Sensei!" Naruto reached out to pull out Kakashi's void but the man was smart enough to push the boy away to create some distance. Sasuke and Sakura immediately thought the same thing after that display, 'What the heck did Naruto just try to do?'

"Damn so close!"

Kakashi wearily placed a hand on his chest while keeping a trained eye on Naruto incase his blond student tried anything.

"Huh, that was close. You almost got me there Naruto. Guess I have to thank Minato-sensei for telling me about your new power."

"So he told you about it huh? Isn't that kind of cheating?"

"Information is vital Naruto, especially in a battle. Remember that. Though I have to ask, were you even aiming for the bells in the first place?"

Naruto face palmed for forgetting that, "Shit!"

"Looks like all that effort just went down the drain. You can't beat me by _yourself_ no matter how hard you try."

"Oh yeah! Just wait till I-wait…. You…. You sneaky conniving son of a bitch!"

"Watch what you say Naruto. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"I'll do that after I get those bells from you." With that Naruto palmed a few smoke balls and threw them on the ground before escaping. Kakashi stared at the now empty spot where the blonde last stood and smiled.

"Looks like Naruto has a bit of your inquisitive side Minato-sensei, but then again you'd have to be a real idiot to not catch the obvious hint. Now then, time to have some fun with the others."

It didn't take long for Naruto to search for Sakura. The girl had screamed so loud that the blonde was sure people from the centre of the village could hear her. When he found her she was lying on the ground unconscious with not a single wound on her.

"Must be genjutsu. Oi, Sakura wake up!" He slapped her face lightly just to give her a little push. When she woke up she bolted upright and looked left and right as if searching for someone.

"Sasuke-kun! Where are you Sasuke-kun?!"

"Oi Sakura calm down!" Realizing she wasn't alone Sakura turned and took hold of Naruto's shoulder's.

"Oh Naruto thank goodness you're here! It's Sasuke-kun, he's hurt! There was blood everywhere! We need to find him before he dies!"

"Sakura calm down it was probably just a genjutsu!"

"A… Genjutsu?"

"Yeah look around you. Sasuke is not even here and there's no blood." Sakura slowly looked around to confirm the blonde's words before sighing in relief.

"Oh thank goodness."

"Sakura listen to me. I need your help."

"W-Why do you need my help?"

"I need you to help me get the bells from Kakashi."

"B-But then what about Sasuke-kun?! If I help you and we get the bells he'll get sent back to the academy. I can't do that to him!"

"Listen to me Sakura we don't have much time! Forget about how many bells there are! Kakashi is only using that to divide us and make us not see the real meaning of this test."

"W-What real meaning?"

"You're a smart girl Sakura so think. Why do the higher ups waste their time putting us into three man teams only to throw one of the members back to the academy? It just doesn't make sense!"

"You're right! A normal genin squad is made up of three genin and one jounin instructor. There's no such thing as a genin squad with only two genin only. The bells are only a distraction from the true purpose of the test. I got it! Its teamwork! We have to use teamwork to get the bells! There's no way a single genin can win against a jounin! *Gasp* Naruto we have to find Sasuke quick!"

"I'm right behind you!"

When they found Sasuke both of them were treated to the amusing sight of him buried up to his head in the ground. Well Naruto found it amusing; Sakura on the other hand almost shat her pants.

"AAAAHHH Its Sasuke's severed head!" Naruto stopped her from fainting again.

"Oh no you don't! *Slap* Get your head straight woman! He's just buried up to his head!"

"T-Thanks Naruto."

"No problem. Not sorry about slapping you."

"You ass! come on we have to get him out of there!" Both of them started to dig Sasuka out. Naruto smirked at his currently immobile teammate.

"Hey Sasuke, how's it feel to be almost six feet under."

"Shut up you idiot and just help me already!"

"Is that how you show your appreciation when someone is trying to help you out? You're lucky we need your help or I would have just left you here to dig yourself out."

"I don't need your help in getting the bells. I can do it myself."

"Yeah I'd love to see you try. Oh wait, that's how you ended up in this situation in the first place you cocky bastard."

"BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT UP OR I'LL MAKE YOU SHUT UP!"

"…."

"Thank you. Now just wait a bit more Sasuke-kun we almost got you out." A minute later Naruto pulled the now loose Sasuke out from the ground.

"Alright now that we helped dig out your emo ass it's your turn to help us out by helping us get the bells."

"Why should I help you two? There are only two bells and I'm not gonna give away mine when I have one. Plus we're running out of time."

"Sasuke-kun please listen, the bells aren't the real purpose of the test. Sensei only put them there to distract us from the true purpose of the test."

"And what's that?"

"It's teamwork emo-boy. Kakashi can pick us off if we're alone but together he's gonna have a tougher time guarding those bells. There's no way a single genin can take down a jounin in the first place, you yourself already know that."

"Hmph, get real Naruto. I touched a bell by myself and the next time I'll grab one."

"Ugh! Forget about those stupid bells! Kakashi only placed out two bells so we would compete with each other on getting one ourselves so we would never work together. It's pure logic _genius_!"

"Please Sasuke-kun listen to Naruto!"

"…. Alright fine, I'll help you guys. Any of you have a plan?"

Naruto grinned evilly, "Oh you just leave that to me."

* * *

><p>Kakashi stood leaning back on a tree reading his book. He observed the whole conversation between the three teens and had already deemed them worthy to pass. Now he just wanted to see if they were strong enough to get these bells from him.<p>

Kakashi took out a kunai from his pocket before lazily deflecting two incoming kunai.

"Hmm now this is a surprise. I didn't know you two would want to work together, but then again it's obvious that you two will have the most likely chance of passing this exercise. Though can you two get the bells before time runs out?"

The two boys didn't say a word before they rushed at Kakashi. Kakashi didn't bother reading his book when the two attacked. They were good but their coordination in their attacks needs work. Naruto's haphazard and rough attacks clashed with Sasuke's more precise and graceful strikes. He would give them credit for effort though.

Suddenly they changed tactic as Sasuke pulled back and started firing kunai and shuriken whenever he found an opening. Now Kakashi was slowly being pushed back as both boys rounded him up to the bushes. Kakashi widened his eyes in surprise as suddenly Sakura leaped out from her hiding spot from behind the bushes to try and get the bells.

"Oh no you don't!" Grabbing Naruto by the arms he threw the boy at Sakura, making them collide with each other.

Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!(Fire release: Grand Fireball)

Shit! He forgot about Sasuke!

Utilizing a quick kawamiri, he escaped the fireball just in time with only a few scorch marks on his clothes. Just as the three got ready to charge at their Sensei again,

***!***

The alarm clock rang, signaling the end of the exercise.

"Looks like none of you three manage to get any of the bells. You guys did good but it wasn't enough. I'm sorry to say but you three are gonna have to go back to the academy."

It wasn't a second after he said that did all three of them started to smile quite evilly. Well Naruto and Sakura did. Sasuke never smiles, he smirks.

"Oh I don't think so _Kakashi-sensei_. Even if we don't have the bells we have something much better."

What could they be talking abou-wait! Shoving his hand into his equipment pouch, his eyes widened when he realized his precious book was now missing. Looking back to them he saw his book in the hands of Sakura who had a dark look on her face as she held the book out to Sasuke who was already in the motion of burning it with a fire book.

"WAIT! Not my book! Anything but my book! Alright you three pass! Please just don't hurt my baby!"

All three of them looked at Kakashi in disgust before tossing the book back to him. Kakashi quickly caught the book and held it up to his face as he hugged it for dear life.

"It's ok my precious daddy's got you. You're safe with daddy. No mean genin are gonna burn you with daddy here."

…. Ok, awkward.

Placing his precious book back in its original place, Kakashi approached the now weirded out genin.

"Ok looks like you three are now official genin. Good job on finding out on the true purpose of the test."

"Actually Sensei it was all Naruto's doing. He made the plan and if it wasn't for him we wouldn't even have known about it in the first place."

"I see. Come here you three I want to show you guys something." Kakashi lead them to a large stone that had many names engraved on top of it.

"This is the memorial stone. The names of Konoha's greatest heroes are engraved on it. They were all killed in action."

All of them bowed their heads in respect for the fallen, "The names of many of my friends are on this stone including the names of my teammates. You will find that with friends fighting beside you while protecting each other back to back is a luxury on the battlefield.

Sasuke if it wasn't for Naruto and Sakura's help you would have to dig yourself out of the ground leading you to waste too much time on getting the bell.

Sakura, if it wasn't for Naruto's guidance you would have panicked and continued looking for Sasuke hoping he would be alright.

And finally Naruto, without Sasuke and Sakura's help you wouldn't have been able to pass in the first place. Remember this as this will be the most important lesson I will ever teach you.

Those who abandon the mission are trash, but those who abandon their friends are worse than trash."

Kakashi turned behind and smiled at his team, "Starting tomorrow team 7 will be reporting for their first mission."

"Woohooo we did it we did it!" shouted Sakura as she jumped up and down in glee. Sasuke let a small smile grace his lips while Naruto grinned like a loon.

* * *

><p>Later that night Naruto found himself in the same not so familiar forest from before. The same melodious song from before reached his ears; guiding him to the familiar sights of flowers and a pink haired songstress. It took the pink haired singer only a moment to notice and widen her eyes at him before quickly jumping back in weariness.<p>

"You again..."

"Yep, I hope you're not going to try and kill me again because I really don't like the idea of my neck being snapped a second time."

"There are other ways."

"Seriously here I just want to talk."

"Talking is over."

Naruto quickly jumped back less he wanted his jaw to be smashed open by a speeding kick to the chin.

"Whoa, what part of _I just want to talk_ did you not understand?!" the pink haired beauty chose not to answer and instead pressed on the offensive. Punch after punch kick after kick the blonde had no time to think as he continued to block each and every incoming strike.

'Damn this bitch can hit hard! I have to find a way to stop her.'

As his mind raced his eyes roamed everywhere trying to find a gap in her ongoing tirade of hits. This proved futile though as his opponent left no opening to exploit. His eyes widened as the blonde noticed the way her skirt constantly flipped about as she continued to move. This bit of distraction cost him as a strong kick went pass his guard and straight into his gut. The girl placed her hands on either side of his head, nimbly jumped off the ground before utilizing his skull as a fulcrum to smash her knee roughly into the boy's cranium. Naruto could swear he heard a loud crack ring in his ear before the force of the attack sent him flat onto the ground.

"Argh! Fuck me!"

The pain in his skull clouded his vision making him unable to notice the incoming knee drop into his gut.

"…_Not_… _literally_…"

His gasps of pain did not make his opponent pause as the familiar feel of her small dainty hands clutching his neck, hard.

"Ready to die?"

The blonde found it hard to hear her; he was having enough trouble keeping his vision straight what with the amount of pain running through him. It looked like she wasn't waiting for his reply as he could feel her hands tightening, a bit more and she would have successfully crushed his windpipe killing him a second time. Naruto had to wonder what goes through her mind as she slowly squeezed the life out of him. Pulling up whatever strength he had left the blonde used it to steal a glance at his soon to be repeated killer.

Maybe he was hallucinating, maybe it was the lack of air and oxygen but the sad almost forlorn look on her face made his heart wrench. He didn't know how but his hand had automatically reached up to cup her face. Instantly the tightening around his neck stopped but did not loosen. Her wide red eyes stared into his as a small smile graced the blonde's lips.

"_Hey… you shouldn't… kill someone… with a face like that… makes it hard… to hate you…_" his words were weak and barely even audible but Naruto had no doubt she heard them. The next second her hands loosened and air, sweet, sweet delicious air rushed back into his lungs.

"HAAAH…. HAAAAH*cough,cough*Haaaah… sweet Kami… w-why?"

Her eyes were shadowed by her hair as she stared at her hands for awhile before slowly dropping them on his heavily breathing chest.

"I… don't know…"

"…Well, guess introductions are in order. Name's Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. You?"

"… Yuzuriha Inori."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Waaaah this came out different then last time right guys? Yeah if any of you were disappointed that all the fluff is gone then I'm terribly sorry. I mean to me it came off too quickly last time, now I can relax and properly develop Inori as a character. So yeah if any of you want to know why Inori is so hostile then you'll have to wait to find out XP<strong>

Database:

Uchiha Sasuke  
>Age:13<br>Social Status: Genin of Konoha  
>Review: Strong, smart and handsome. Uchiha Sasuke is talented in the arts of the shinobi and is regarded as number 1 rookie in his graduating class. During the Uchiha Massacre when he was 8 his brother Uchiha Itachi went on a killing spree slaughtering many of his kinsmen including the elders of the Uchiha and his own Father. Now the clan is lead by Sasuke's mother Uchiha Mikoto with Sasuke titled as next in line for succession as head of the clan. Because of the incident Sasuke intends to lead the Uchiha back to its former glory and to bring his brother to justice for his crime. This line between 'justice' and 'vengence' is a thin line for one Uchiha Sasuke.<p> 


	4. Promises in Waves

**AN: Well I'm back again. Thanks for all the positive views on Inori's changes, though it was sad that I had to cut out all that fluff but hey it needed to be done. this here chapter took a bit of time because I was busy for the week but hey at least it's here. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Promises in Waves<strong>

"So Naruto, been having fun with being a ninja?"

"If you count painting fences, babysitting kids and chasing a demonic cat from hell fun then yeah I'm having a blast."

"That's great kid, bahahahahaha!"

It had been about a week and a half since team 7's establishment as an official genin cell. After explaining Naruto's new power to the rest of the team Kakashi had introduced them the bane of any starting genin's life, D-rank missions. To put it even worse their first mission had been to capture Tora, the daimyo's wife's cat.

"It ain't funny Ossan. I didn't go through 5 years in the academy just to do chores."

"Everybody had to start out somewhere kid."

"Catching the daimyo's wife's damn cat isn't what I imagined starting off my career as a shinobi."

"Tora's been causing trouble again huh?"

"For three straight days we had to capture that damn cat five times! I swear if I have to do it again I'm gonna chop its fucking limbs off! *Thwack*OW! What the hell was that for Ayame-nee?"

"Language Naruto."

"Sheesh can't a guy swear and eat his ramen in peace? *Thwack* OW! What now?"

"For being a smart-ass."

"You're welcome. *Thwack*"

Several minutes later, Naruto casually approached the bridge where team 7 usually waited for their constantly late sensei. His teammates greeted him with a passive glance from Sasuke and an irritated one from Sakura.

"You're late again Naruto."

"Is Kakashi here yet?"

"… No."

"Then I'm not late. Seriously guys I don't know why you two still keep waiting for the guy. He's _never_ going to come on time."

"I just don't want to set a bad example."

"He's a pervert who blatantly reads his porno collection in public. He himself is already a bad example." Sakura tried to come up for a retort but found herself lacking one since… well it was the truth.

"Maa, maa, you shouldn't talk bad about people behind their backs Naruto." Kakashi sudden appearance startled the three teens as they turned to their chronicle late teacher.

"YOU'RE LATE!"

"Ignoring the screeching banshee, it's not talking bad when it's the truth Kakashi. The sad part is that you never even denied it."

"Hmm well let's not sweat about the details, and didn't I say to call me Sensei Naruto?"

"I'll call you that when you damn hell teach us something instead of just shoving some more chores on us!"

"Maa, maa, calm down. Haaah guess I have no choice, seeing you three suffer through those D-ranks was getting boring anyway." It took every ounce of will in their bodies to not maim their pervert of a teacher right then and there. A few moments later team 7 stood at their designated training ground. The three teens stared at their teacher in anticipation, eager to learn whatever awesome techniques that will be bestowed upon them.

"Alright, the first thing we're gonna do is climb trees!"

Yeah, awesome techniques.

"Fucking hell! Can you be serious for once you one eyed lecher?!"

"You shouldn't take things for granted Naruto, climbing trees will definitely save your lives."

"… Whatever. Just… Just do what you go to do, I give up." Kakashi only smiled in amusement before slowly approaching a single tree. Three pairs of bored eyes slowly turned wider in size as their silver haired teacher began to casually walk up the side of the tree as if it was the ground itself before stopping upside down a branch.

"I'll take your speechlessness as approval."

"Teach me." The quick and almost demanding tone of Sasuke's words broke the others from their stupor.

"That's what I'm here for. This exercise is used to increase your chakra control like the leaf hovering exercise you kids did in the academy. Obviously this is more advance and even harder. You have to use your chakra to stick yourselves onto the bark of the tree and maintain a constant flow to keep yourselves glued to it. Use a kunai to mark your progress. Start out with a quick run whenever you're ready."

The three of them nodded before finding their own respective trees. As if on an invisible signal, all three of them dashed forward at the same time. The results were variable; Sasuke and Naruto were about even with the black haired avenger only leading by a few steps. Naruto stared at his mark, or more precisely hole as the blonde was abruptly blown back during his run.

'Too much chakra will break the bark and blow you away, too little and you'd probably slip off.'

"Hey this is pretty easy!" all three males looked up to their female member as Sakura sat high on top of a branch, her achievement obvious for all to see.

"Hooooh looks like Sakura has more potential then the fabled rookie of the year and obviously dead last." Kakashi's stray comment successfully irritated his two male students as they both glared at the silver haired man.

"Urusai (Shut up) Kakashi-sensei!" **"YOU'RE GONNA MAKE SASUKE HATE US SHANNARO!"**

Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other; sapphire and obsidian cackled and sparked in challenge before running up their respective trees. Kakashi couldn't help but smile as an image of a young Kakashi and a goggled black haired boy overlapped his two students.

'Sakura only got the exercise faster because of her smaller than average chakra reserves. The boys on the other hand have more than the average genin, especially Naruto. Being the son of a jinchuuriki, not to mention his Uzumaki blood; His reserves will grow to be even more than normal. Those two boys will continue to push each other to their limits and then some, right Obito?'

Two hours later found the group of teens tired and dirty, Sakura collapsed against her tree breathing hard while the boys stood panting and sweating, their fatigue obvious to anyone. Sasuke looked to his progress and to Naruto's before gritting his teeth in frustration. It was a close match but Sasuke was still in the lead if by a couple of feet. Naruto frowned, his tree looked worse than Sasuke's, the bark having been ruptured and broken by the constant fluctuations of his poor control.

'How are those two still standing? I'm already out of juice.'

'Damn, Naruto's catching up to me.'

'Gotta stop pumping too much at a time, I'm wasting time and chakra if I don't. But how do I get better? There's gotta be an easier way, like a trick or something. Come on give me something to work with here.'

As if answering his thoughts a sudden sound of someone landing in the area broke the group out of their collective thoughts. Shoulder length strawberry blonde hair and whisker marks greeted their vision as the intruder stopped to stare at them for a few seconds in turn before walking up to them. Kakashi looked away from his book to smile at their visitor.

'Great, I asked for help not a freaking headache.'

"Yo Haruka-chan, what brings you here?"

"Hey Kakashi-nii, just delivering a message from Tou-san. He said for you to meet him in his office."

"And a messenger bird wouldn't suffice?"

"What? You'd rather have a stinky ugly bird then beautiful and awesome me?"

"Hmhmhm well the bird would have been easier to handle."

"Hmph, whatever. Get going you lazy one eyed pervert."

"Hai, hai… mind watching my team for me while I'm gone?"

"The tree climbing exercise huh? Well people have to start somewhere, sure I'll watch over them but only till I get bored."

"Yes and thank you your highness." With a swirl of leaves Kakashi disappeared with a quick shunshin. Haruka turned to the other three and frowned at her brother before walking up to them. Naruto rolled his eyes before turning back to continue the exercise to get his mind of her.

"Hey Sasuke, you look as happy as ever."

"Hm."

"Well nice to see you too sunshine."

"A-Ano…" Haruka turned to Sakura who smiled nervously at her.

"You're Namikaze Haruka-sama right? My name is Haruno Sakura; it's an honor to meet you in person Sempai."

"It's nice to meet you too though you really don't need to call me Sempai, we're the same age after all. Just Haruka is fine, not too big on the honorifics."

"Then Haruka-san, how do you know Sasuke-kun?" 'Please don't be his girlfriend, please don't be his girlfriend!'

Haruka looked to Sasuke with a raised brow to which the raven merely rolled his eyes at.

'You want me to break her in or just play with her?'

'Do whatever you want.'

"Oh it's nothing really, we're just engaged to each other." Her words gave off many reactions. Naruto slipped and fell head first onto the ground, Sasuke twitched in a mix of humor and irritation while Sakura was doing a wonderful imitation of Edvard Munch's The Scream.

"Hahahaha I wish I had a camera on me!"

"I think you broke her."

"I didn't think she would take it that hard. Want me to fix her?"

"No, it's better if she stayed like that forever."

"Man Sasuke you should really lighten up, I feel sorry for the poor girl."

"You're the one who did it in the first place Namikaze."

"Ok ok she's your teammate. So having trouble with the tree climbing exercise?"

"No."

"Oh come on it's obvious you need my help. All you need to do is loosen that stick up your ass and just say _please._"

"Never."

The sound of grunting and a thud broke the conversation as Haruka and Sasuke turned to Naruto who had just landed hard on his back, the broken portion of bark on his tree showed off his latest attempt. The blonde panted hard as sweat rolled off of him in waves. Sasuke glanced over to Haruka, the girl had her lips in a thin line and her hands clenched in tight fists.

"You should help him out."

"Why should I? He looks fine on his own. Besides you're the one who needs my help."

"I'm an Uchiha; we're good in whatever we do. Help him; it's not much of a challenge if you don't."

"Hmph, spoken like a true stuck up."

Naruto stared up at his latest mark while lying on the ground. The cool dirt ground a contrast to his aching and burning muscles. The sound of approaching footsteps reached his ears, causing his body to tense up after recognizing who it belonged to.

"You look like shit."

"What are you doing here?"

"I just like seeing you fall down again and again." Her words had worked in agitating him as his eyes narrowed and his jaw tightened

"Then why don't I fucking indulge you." As he said that he raised himself from the ground before dashing up the tree. He had gotten only halfway up his previous mark before he was blown off the tree.

"Fucking shit!" he swore before landing back on his feet. He didn't have to look back at his sister to know that she was probably grinning like a loon at his failure.

"You're using too much chakra. You need to calm down."

"Don't you think I fucking know that?!"

"Don't you shout at me! I'm only just pointing out your mistakes!"

"Well that ain't helping much now is it?!"

"Don't blame me because you suck at this!"

"Well sorry I'm not some god damn genius! Some people have to actually work hard to get to where they are!"

"Are you implying I'm some spoon fed brat?!"

"Took the words right out of my mouth!"

"You stuck up useless prick, I only wanted to give you some help but it looks like you're too pig headed to even listen!"

"I never even asked or needed your help!" it seemed his words managed to cut deeper than it should as her face seemed to freeze up for a second before turning into a glare.

"That's right, you never needed anyone's help." She took another second to glare at him before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. Naruto stared at where Haruka last stood before turning back to his tree. He glared at it hard in anger hoping for the tree to suddenly burn to ash.

"_You're using too much chakra. You need to calm down."_

Releasing an unsteady breath to calm himself down, Naruto stood completely stock still in an attempt to empty his thoughts and relax his mind. Five minutes passed before the blonde slowly opened his eyes, all anger and doubt replaced by complete serenity. A second later he dashed forward and up the tree, rushing pass his previous mark and more before leaping off and back down. The blonde looked up and stared at his new found progress, almost twice the length from his last attempt. A small smile graced his lips before it was replaced with a frown. He turned to the side and locked gazes with his raven haired teammate.

"… You're an idiot."

"… I know."

It was about half an hour later before Kakashi arrived back at the training grounds before asking his two male students why Sakura was still frozen in silent horror.

* * *

><p>"You seem upset about something."<p>

Naruto turned to the pink haired girl sitting a few feet away from him. After training Kakashi had given the day off to rest up and the blonde had promptly collapsed after getting home. It would only take a few minutes later to find himself back in a familiar flower field with his ever so silent dream girl.

"So you're finally talking to me."

Inori was a dilemma to him. Ever since their more than friendly introduction to each other the girl had only spoken to him in short cryptic sentences and made it an attempt to stay at least a few feet away from him at all times. Most of the time she would play with a red string; from where he had no idea. The situation never changed even after another two more visits… until now of course.

"You never answered my question."

"It didn't sound like a question."

"Answer." Not to mention she was pretty rude about it, or maybe she just never had any tact?

"Why should I?"

"…Please?" ok she can be cute; he had to no qualms with that.

"… I had an argument with someone today."

"Why?"

"Why the sudden interest?"

"Tell me… please."

"… I… don't have the best relationship with that person in particular. One thing led to another and we just started arguing with each other."

"Is that normal?"

"What, arguing? Well it depends on the person… and the situation I guess. Haven't you ever argued with someone?" her head shook in negative to his question.

"Well that's weird, everybody's at least argued with someone in their lives… But then again you could be just a figment of my imagination so I guess-"

"I'm not."

"… Excuse me?"

"I'm real."

"Yeah, well care to explain that to me?" Inori looked at him for a moment before turning away to resume playing with her string. A tick mark appeared on Naruto's forehead but he let it slide in sigh, after all he was getting use to her off handed responses.

"You're weird; you don't talk to me at all till now and then just ignore me the next."

"It's you who is weird. You keep coming back here only to ask where here is."

"I only ask because I don't know 'where here is'." Again his words garnered no reply as she kept silent. The blonde let out a frustrated sigh before promptly flopping back onto the ground. Silence spread between them like usual with only the soft forest breeze making any type of noise.

"Do you hate that person?"

"… Maybe, I don't know it's complicated."

"Why?"

"… Because we're family…"

* * *

><p>A couple of days later we find team 7 standing in front of the Hokage waiting for their assignment.<p>

"So team 7, so far for the past two weeks you've completed 22 D-rank missions. Not a bad amount. Ok let's see what we got here, there's babysitting the chief councilor's 3 year old, helping out Tonozuki-san's wife shop for groceries, capturing Tora-"

"Oh hell no! I ain't gonna do anymore of these chores damn it!"

"Naruto these aren't chores these are missions."

"Oh yes and walking the Inuzuka dogs is what we were trained to do. Get real Hokage-sama."

"Naruto-baka stop being so rude to the Hokage!"

"Oh don't you start with me Sakura. Do you want to do these useless chores or do you want a real mission?"

"I…."

"And what about you Sasuke?"

"… I have to agree with Naruto."

"Sasuke-kun?! Well… if Sasuke-kun wants to do it then I guess its fine."

"Naruto, you do know that you need to have your sensei's consent if he thinks you're ready for a tougher mission. Are they Kakashi?"

The three teens turned to their teacher for his approval. Kakashi looked at each of them in the eye before sighing to himself.

"Mmm… I guess they're ok. Give them what they want Minato-sensei."

"Hmhm alright then, I'm going to give you guys a simple C-rank bodyguard mission. Tazuna-san you can come in now." The door to the side of the room slid open revealing a tanned old man in simple fishermen's clothing holding a bottle of sake in his left hand.

"What the? I was expecting ninja not a bunch of snot nosed kids." His rude comment earned him three sets of glares.

"Not to worry Tazuna-san. Although they are young these three are talented shinobi and if anything goes wrong you have Hatake Kakashi here who is a veteran jounin and also my old student."

"Please Minato-sensei your making me blush."

"Hmph, I'll believe it when I see it. My name is Tazuna and I'm building a bridge that will change the future of my country. I'm expecting you all to guard me with your lives."

Kakashi turned to address his students, "Alright meet up at the grand gate in half an hour. Make sure to pack up because this will be a long mission."

"Hai, sensei!" The three of them saluted their leader before heading off to prepare. Tazuna turned to Minato.

"You sure those kids can protect me?"

"As I said before you have nothing to worry about. Uchiha Sasuke graduated as rookie of the year and Haruno Sakura is an exceptional kunoichi with a good intellect. As for Naruto he's my son, I have faith that he'll protect you to the fullest Tazuna-san."

"Your own son and student huh? Alright then I'll take your word for it. See ya later."

With Tazuna out of the room Minato glanced over to Kakashi, "Kakashi, I know I don't need to say this but please take care of Naruto."

"Of course Minato-sensei."

* * *

><p>Naruto finished packing up his supplies before doing some last minute check up around the house.<p>

"You're not going to just leave without saying goodbye to your mother now are you?" Naruto turned behind him to see Kushina standing in the middle of the living room smiling at him.

"Sometimes I forget that you used to be an active ninja mom."

"And don't you forget it. I may not be what I used to be but I'm still capable in taking down an army or two."

"Don't even joke about that."

"But it's true. You should have seen me beat down ninja back in the war. Now come here and give me a hug or do I have to make you." Naruto sighed to himself before complying with her wishes. Mother and son embraced each other, one tighter than the other.

"Mom you're squeezing a little too hard."

"Be safe."

Naruto felt her hug him harder, as if he'll disappear if she let him go.

"Please be safe. I can't protect you out there; promise me you'll come back safe and sound."

"Mom you don't have to worry about me, I'll be fine."

"Every mother worries for their children. So promise me you'll come back home."

"… I promise."

Kushina reluctantly released him.

"You're getting taller."

"I'm at that age."

"Girls are gonna start coming after you."

"Mom!"

"What? It's only natural. You wouldn't believe how many women tried to get your father's attention and soon enough your gonna have to go through the same thing."

"Mom I don't think this really is a good time to talk about girls and besides I'm not that good looking. What kind of girl would want to date me?" Somewhere out there he could have sworn he heard a small cute sneeze.

"Have you seen yourself in the mirror lately? If you just change your clothes a little bit those girls will come running to you faster than your father's Hiraishin(Flying Thunder God)."

"Yeah mom sure, why don't you just change my whole wardrobe while I'm away? I'm sure it will change everything."

"Actually that's a great idea!"

"Yeah its a-Wait, wait, wait a minute forget what I just said! There's no way I'm letting you near my clothes!"

"Oh look at the time. You're gonna be late sweetie if you don't leave soon." Kushina was already pushing the frantic boy out of the door.

"This isn't right! I'm being pushed out of my own house! I want my lawyer!" Kushina giggled at her son's antics before giving him one last hug.

"Remember to keep your promise."

"… Yeah I'll remember. Bye mom, I'll see you when I get back home." Kushina reluctantly released him before waving goodbye as he jumped off to the front gates. She let the smile drop from her face, replacing it with a worried frown when she couldn't see him anymore.

"He hasn't noticed but he's starting to open up to me more. Please god, keep him safe."

* * *

><p>Currently team 7 and Tazuna were about to leave the village from the front gates.<p>

"Alright let's get this show on the road."

"What are you getting so excited about Naruto?"

"It's been a while since I got out of the village Sakura."

"You've been out of the village before?"

"… Yeah, a long time ago."

"I've been meaning to ask Naruto. Since Hokage-sama is your father why do you call him 'Hokage-sama'?"

"Let's just say the situation between my family and I aren't in the best circumstances, but you already know that don't you Sakura?"

"I… well… I heard rumors…"

"You shouldn't listen to rumors Sakura." said Kakashi.

"But Sensei, you said once that even rumors start off from a truth?"

"True but this rumor isn't exactly pleasant to discuss."

"Hey I don't mind Kakashi; they were bound to be asking questions sooner or later. What about you emo-boy, got any questions?"

"Don't need, I know enough."

"Oh yeah I almost forgot about you and Haruka." At the mention of his sister Sakura's face was caught in a mixture of deep anguish and twisted anger.

"Relax pinky she's just his childhood friend. They're not engaged so no need to be jealous."

"IS IT TRUE SASUKE-KUN? IS IT TRUE?" Sasuke turned an annoyed glance at his pink haired teammate before grunting out his usual response.

"Hn."

"I KNEW IT! I ALWAYS HAD FAITH IN YOU SASUKE-KUN!"

"Yeah sure, and Kakashi isn't addicted to porn."

"It's not porn its literature, but then again I don't really need to explain the contents of this book since you already know so much about it."

"Shut it you perverted scarecrow!"

"Whatever you say my little fishcake."

"You're all a bunch of weirdoes if you ask me."

"So says the alcoholic. At least we smell decent you old geezer."

"I smell perfectly fine you brat!"

"Say Tazuna-san if you don't mind me asking; why did you come all the way to Konoha just to get protection? Wouldn't it be easier to just go to Kirigakure (Village Hidden in the Mist)?"

"It would be easier if I wanted to get myself killed."

"Huh?"

"Let me explain Sakura, Kiri right now is still in the middle of the aftermath of the bloodline purge so going there to request help would be suicidal for Tazuna-san since the area of Mizu no Kuni (Land of Water) is currently a war zone."

"I see, thanks Sensei."

The conversation died off after that. It wouldn't be until half an hour later that Kakashi spotted a puddle in the middle of the road.

'Hmm, let's see how they fare against this.'

From behind the team the puddle from before rose two cloaked clad figures with metal breather mask with menacing metal gauntlets that were connected to a spiked chain. Rushing forward the two wrapped the chain around a surprised Kakashi before pulling causing the silver haired man to be ripped to shreds.

"One down."

"Kakashi-sensei!"

The two reappeared behind Naruto with surprising speed.

"Next one."

Naruto widened his eyes as his body froze in shock.

'Am I gonna die?'

_Onii-chan I'm scared._

_Promise me you'll come back safe and sound_

'No. There's no way I'm dying here!'

Palming two kunai in his hands Naruto spun and stabbed the two assassins who had to block the knives with their gauntlets. A shuriken thrown by an air born Sasuke pinned the chain to a tree. Naruto took his chance and slammed the butt end of his kunais into their faces. The two assassins grimaced in pain before detaching their chain. One went after Tazuna while the other tried to stab Naruto with his gauntlet.

"Tazuna-san stay behind me!" Sakura stood in front of the incoming enemy ninja before Sasuke reappeared in front of her ready to intercept. Naruto let the armored claw pass by his head and like with Mizuki, jabbed up into the extended limb but this time with a kunai.

"UUAAARRGGGHHH!"

Running on instinct and adrenaline, Naruto was about to stab the man in the heart but before he could do it Kakashi reappeared behind the enemy and took him in a choke hold. The other one was already out cold in his other arm.

"Haah, haah, where the fuck were you Cyclops? Enjoying the show?"

"Very, you did good Naruto. For a second there I thought you were gonna freeze up."

"I promised to come back home. No way am I dying on my first real mission."

"That's good to hear. Sakura, Sasuke, the both of you did a good job too. Tazuna-san..."

"Y-Yeah what?"

"We need to talk"

After tying up the two assassins to a tree Kakashi started to explain the situation.

"These two are Gozu and Meizu, both chunin of Kirigakure. They're called the demon brothers of the mist."

"How did you know about our ambush?" asked one of the brothers.

"A puddle of water on a clear sunny day when it hasn't even rained in weeks. It was just too obvious."

Tazuna turned to address the silver haired man, "If you knew they were there all along why did you leave it to the kids to do all the fighting?"

"I could have taken them out quickly but then I'd have learned nothing. I had to know who their target was. Tazuna-san, mind telling me and my genin why you've got ninja coming after you?"

"W-What are you talking about?"

"If they were after me I wouldn't mind. I myself have a rather large bounty on my head. Instead they were targeting you all along. When you placed in your request you asked for standard protection from robbers and bandits. You didn't specify that there were ninja after you. If we knew this it would be a B-rank mission or higher depending on the circumstances. Attacks from enemy ninja warrant more than a standard genin cell.

Apparently you have your reasons but lying to us about the mission parameters is unacceptable. When a client doesn't truthfully tell us what were facing it can be disastrous and ultimately result in the death of not only the client but also the hired ninja. Tell us Tazuna-san, why did you lie to us?"

"A-Alright, I'll tell you the truth. How much do you know about the Gato Corporation?"

"The shipping magnate? They're one of the world's most successful shipping companies, owned by the tycoon Gato."

"That's true but what you don't know is that the company also smuggles drugs and illegal goods across the elemental nations. About a year ago Gato took over my country, the Land of Waves shipping routes and monopolized us by keeping us from the outside world. This prevented us from importing and exporting goods causing poverty and grief in my country. I'm building this bridge to connect us to the main land so that we can prosper again."

"I see, so Gato knows that if you complete your bridge he won't have power over the country anymore and is now sending hired arms to try to kill you to prevent that from happening."

"Yes but it's ok. You can just abandon me right here to my fate. My cute little grandson will just mourn the loss of his grandfather and my beautiful daughter will despise Konoha for the rest of her life. Not to mention you'll be jeopardizing the future of my country and my people but it's ok." said the old bridge builder with fake tears in his eyes. Team 7 as a whole twitched in irritation at the man's words.

'He's guilt tripping us the conniving old drunk.'

"Huh, well I don't mind continuing on with the mission but the safety of my genin comes first. So what do you say guys?"

"I asked for this mission so there's no way I'm abandoning it. Plus what kind of a guy would I be if I turned down the chance to save a whole country?"

"Though I hate to admit it the idiot is right. I'm in."

"Thanks duck-butt."

"I-If Sasuke-kun is going then I'm going too."

"You sure? Once we do this there's no turning back." In return he received a collective nod from the three.

"Alright then, Tazuna-san we're continuing on with the mission."

"T-Thank you so much! My people will be forever grateful."

* * *

><p>"This is as far as I can go Tazuna."<p>

Team 7 and Tazuna had taken a boat ride courtesy of an old friend of his across the border of the land of fire into the Land of Waves. They had just arrived onto one of the main islands and were now heading over to Tazuna's house to rest.

"Thank you. You've been a great help my friend."

"For the Land of Waves, good luck." Both men nodded to each other before going their separate ways.

"Come, we need to get to my house while there's still day light."

"Alright, Naruto take point. Sasuke, guard his back."

"Roger."

"Hn."

They had been walking for a while until what looked like a large lake could be seen in their path. A bush on the right shook ever so slightly and, in a moment of panic Sakura threw a kunai at it. A white rabbit trembled in fear of the knife that had come so close to ending its life. Sakura of course immediately felt guilty for traumatizing the poor white rabbit.

"I'm sorry Usagi-chan, please forgive me." said the pink haired girl as she cuddled the rabbit.

"Geez Sakura ease up, your making all of us nervous."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes in suspicion, 'That's a snow rabbit, but the colour. They only have white fur in winter. When the days or short and there's little sun light. This rabbit was raised indoors away from the sunlight which could only be for one purpose, a Kawamiri.'

The sound of an incoming projectile confirmed his suspicion.

"Everyone get down!"

Naruto crouched low while Sasuke had to drag both Tazuna and Sakura down with him less they want their heads to roll off. What looked like a giant zanbatou flew through the air before being imbedded into a nearby tree. A muscular man with no shirt and bandages covering the lower portion of his face stood on top of the sword's handle.

"The copy-cat ninja Hatake Kakashi. No wonder the demon brothers never came back. Who would have thought one of Konoha's most powerful ninja would be here, with a bunch of brats no less."

Naruto let out a growl as he pushed himself off the ground. "Calm yourself Naruto that is Momochi Zabuza, Demon of the Bloody Mist. You wouldn't last a second against this guy and he won't go easy on you just because you're a kid."

The man let out a sinister chuckle. "How flattering, it seems I am in your bingo book too."

"I need you three to cover Tazuna. I'll take care of Zabuza." Naruto's eyes widened as Kakashi lifted his headband revealing his other eye. He jumped back to his teammates and the old man drawing a kunai. It had been a long time since he saw that eye and if Kakashi was using it that early than this fight was about to get serious.

"The Sharingan (Copy Wheel Eye) revealed so soon, I'm flattered."

Sasuke stared at Kakashi with shock in his eyes, 'The sharingan, but how?'

"Everyone triangular position. Protect the bridge builder, and stay out of this fight. I taught you all team work, now it's time to use it." The three of them nodded in affirmative before getting in position around Tazuna.

"Looks like I'll have to kill you first eh Kakashi. So be it." Zabuza jumped off, his sword disappearing with him before reappearing on top of the lake in front of them.

"Ninpou: Kirigakure no Jutsu (Ninja art: Hidden Mist Technique)." A thick mist started to surround the area making it harder and harder for them to see.

"Shit, I can't see a thing in this mist."

"The land of waves is constantly surrounded in mist from time to time. With this jutsu of his the thickness of the mist is almost unreal."

"I can't even see Sensei." said Sakura.

Suddenly Zabuza's ominous voice could be heard in the whole area.

"Eight points. Larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, artery, kidneys, heart… Now… which will be my kill point?"

Naruto's legs shook slightly under his weight. Sakura was trembling like a leaf but the hand holding her kunai remained steady. Sasuke seemed to be taking it the worst. He raised his kunai to his heart, anything to free him from this awful tension that reminded him so much of that night.

"Sasuke!" He froze when Kakashi blew away the mist covering them with his chakra alone. "Calm down. I'll protect you, all of you. I will not allow any of my teammates to die. Trust me."

"I wouldn't be so sure."

Zabuza had somehow managed to slip in between their defenses.

"It's over."

Before he could make a move however Kakashi lodged a kunai into his liver. Water spilled from the mortal wound and the man dispersed revealing the real Zabuza who cut their sensei in half. Everyone's eyes widened as water splashed onto their faces instead of blood. Even in the mist Kakashi had managed to copy the Mizu Bunshin. Before Zabuza can react a kunai was held at his neck courtesy of the man he tried to bisect a second ago.

"Don't move."

"Heheh, copying my mizu bunshin while in the mist is pretty impressive Kakashi. You're good but not good enough." A second later Zabuza burst into water.

A sword slash from behind forced Kakashi to duck but it left him open to the kick that followed causing him to be launched into the lake. Kakashi tried to get out of the water but for some reason the water felt dense and heavy.

"Too slow copy-cat! Suiton: Seiro no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Prison Technique)!"

"No!"

Before Kakashi could escape Zabuza had trapped him in large orb of water that had his right hand connected to it.

"Hmhmhm, this prison is made out of water but its stronger then steel. Now that I have you occupied I think it's time I play with your little genin, Mizu Bunshin!"

A clone of Zabuza was formed from the water of the lake before it started to approach the genin.

"Listen, get the bridge builder and run. You can't win this fight. He's using all his power to keep me in this prison so he can only fight you with his water clone. But the clone can't go far from he's real body, if you can get away from him he can't follow. Now run!"

"Run away? Are you hearing yourself Kakashi? The moment you got caught that option got thrown out of the window. What's stopping him from killing you and then tracking us down?"

"You've got a smart boy there Kakashi. If he could live through this then he'll probably become a good enough ninja. That is if he lives."

"Damn it Naruto I gave you an order now run!"

"Those who abandon their friends are worse than trash. You can file me up for insubordination after we save your ass."

"Naruto…"

"Hmhmhmhm I take back what I said about you being smart. If you think you're coming out of this alive then you're out of your mind kid."

"Why don't you come here and find out you eyebrowless freak."

"Cheh, you ask for it kid." The water clone started to charge at them, fully intent to end their lives.

"Sasuke get your ass in gear."

"I hope you have a plan Naruto."

"Does beating our way through count as a plan?"

"I expected as much, idiot."

"Love you too duck-butt."

"Are you two insane?!"

"A little bit."

"Hn."

Those were the last things they could utter before rushing off and meeting the water clone face to face. The water clone swung his sword in a horizontal ark hoping to kill the two boys in one shot but we all know that would be too easy. Naruto ducked under the swing before taking out a kunai to stab the clone in the stomach. Sasuke jumped over and swung for a chopping kick to the clones face.

The clone, still in motion, blocked the incoming kick with its forearm before spinning 360 and cutting Naruto in half. The two bisected halves of the blond boy poofed away and was replaced with a cut up log. Sasuke used the clones arm as leverage and jumped off of it before tossing a few shuriken at it. Using its sword to block the incoming projectiles, it was too distracted to notice the danger from behind before it got stabbed by Naruto. The two boys grinned at each other as the clone burst into water before running off to their captured sensei.

"You two are good for brats but then again these clones only have a tenth of my power. Let's see you take on more than one clone."

Three clones rose from the water before rushing off to meet their opponents. The two boys faced off against the clones back to back and the clash proved to be a stalemate. Well, until the clones started using jutsu.

"Suiton: Mizurappa (Water Release: Wild Water Wave)!"

Sasuke was taken by surprise when a stream of water blasted him off his feet and hurtling into a tree.

"Uargh!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Shit!" With Sasuke down Naruto had no one to guard his back and was now facing the clones alone. Dodging a swipe, Naruto managed to stab one in the shin before being hit in the side with the flat end of a clone's zanbatou.

The blond boy was sent flying before landing roughly on the ground right next to Sakura and Tazuna.

"Naruto we have to run! There's no way we can win against them."

"I… I won't run. I'd rather fight and die like a ninja then run and die like a coward. Besides there's no way I'm gonna die. I promised to come home and I ain't gonna brake it!" Sakura and Tazuna stared at the blond in amazement.

'This kid, he's amazing.'

'Was Naruto, always this strong?'

Naruto grunted in pain before looking back at the clones. The two remaining one's both had the same stupid smirk on their face; don't ask how he could tell with those bandages over their faces.

'Damn, even though I'm giving it my all I still can't beat these guys. I need to find a way.' Another spasm of pain ripped through him and Naruto was about to reach over his ribs with his right hand before his eyes widened in realization.

"Sakura, sorry but this is gonna hurt."

"What are you talking about-" before she could finish her sentence Naruto turned to look her in the eye. Light and silver threads burst out from around them as Naruto shoved his hand into her chest.

"Aaah!"

Everyone stood stock still in amazement from the light show. Naruto smiled before placing the now unconscious Sakura down on the ground. Around Naruto's hands was now a pair of gloves with the right hand black and his left hand white. On the back of the gloves was what looked like a glowing symbol of a pink sakura blossom.

"Alright, let's do this you sons of bitches!"

(Guilty Crown-Bios)

_Regentropfen sind meine Tränen!_

Naruto dashed at the now recovering clones with surprising speed before thrusting his right hand at the first clone.

_Wind ist mein Atem und mein Erzählung_

The clone reacted just in time to block the fist with his zanbatou but the water construct was struck with surprise when the incoming fist literally ripped through its weapon and its own body.

_Zweige und Blätter sind meine Hände  
>denn mein Körper ist in Wurzeln gehüllt<em>

The last clone swung his blade at the blonds back but Naruto simply spread out the palm of his left hand in the way of the blade. The blade stopped about 6 inches away from the hand and was propelled backwards as if it hit an invisible shield. Not a second later Naruto spun around and drove his right fist into the clones face resulting it to burst.

_wenn die Jahreszeit des Tauens kommt,  
>werde ich wach und singe ein Lied<br>das Vergissmeinnicht,das du mir gegeben  
>hast, ist hier<em>

"What the hell is this kid?"

Naruto turned to smirk at Zabuza much to the man's frustration. Zabuza started creating more clones but it was all for naught as one by one they were taken down with ease. Attacking with his right and defending with his left, the boy just decimated the clones with his fists alone.

_erinnerst du dich noch?  
>erinnerst du dich noch an dein Wort, das du mir<br>gegeben hast?  
>erinnerst du dich noch?<br>erinnerst du dich noch an den Tag, an dem du  
>mir…?<em>

_wenn die Jahreszeit des Vergissmeinnicht  
>kommt,<br>singe ich ein Lied  
>wenn die Jahreszeit des Vergissmeinnichts<br>kommt,  
>rufe ich dich<em>

Ducking under a swing and flipping over a water torrent, the boy simply swung his hand down destroying the last one.

"Come on is that all you've got?!"

Sasuke looked wide eyed at his teammate's power, 'Where did he get such power?'

"This kid's a freaking fighting machine!" yelled an excited Tazuna. It wasn't long until Naruto finally reached the edge of the lake.

"No more clones Zabuza? Good cause I was getting kind of bored."

"You little brat!" Zabuza took out his own blade and got ready to slice the blond. Naruto smirked before jumping straight at the man with his fist pulled back. When the two got within striking range the both of them swung. Fist met blade before a shock wave went off from the clash.

_Regentropfen sind meine Tränen  
>Wind ist mein Atem und mein Erzählung<br>Zweige und Blätter sind meine Hände  
>denn mein Körper ist in Wurzeln gehüllt<em>

_wenn die Jahreszeit des Tauens kommt,  
>werde ich wach und singe ein Lied<br>das Vergissmeinnicht, das du mir gegeben  
>hast, ist hier<em>

If Zabuza had been holding with two hands then he might have won but with only one hand Zabuza was forced back and had to release the water prison before jumping back to regain his balance. With nothing to keep him up, Naruto fell into the water bellow. When he resurfaced it was to the sight of Kakashi's back who was facing a pissed off Zabuza.

"Naruto, I should trial you for insubordination but, you didn't abandon a friend. I'm proud of you."

"Heh, just be glad that Sakura's void turned out to be something useful."

"That I am. Now leave the rest too me."

Naruto nodded before swimming up to shore. The blond had already dismissed Sakura's void once he got back to her. Zabuza gripped his sword tightly; his arm was still a bit numb from the strength of that last attack.

"What the hell kind of jutsu did the kid do?"

Kakashi stood in front of the demon, an unseen smirk on his face. "Naruto's skills are the least of your worries right now Zabuza. Besides didn't anyone ever tell you not to dish out what you can't take?"

The angry Zabuza charged at the copy-nin with zanbato raised high. His strike was immediately blocked by a kunai. The two men faced off challenging each other's strength only to come to a stale mate. Zabuza pushed away from his adversary and began to form a long string of rapid hand seals only to see Kakashi mirroring his every move.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)!"

At the exact same time two water dragons rose and began to do battle over head inevitably destroying each other. Zabuza was shocked. That was no mere copy. Kakashi had finished at exactly the same time and with the same amount of power. He was more hesitant this time watching Kakashi's hands perform his exact movements as he prepared his strongest attack. His eyes widened in shock as he saw a ghost of himself over the man's shoulder, he hesitated.

'What the hell, is that another one of his eye tricks?'

That was all the time Kakashi needed. He completed the last hand seal and shouted out the attack.

"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu (Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique)!"

"What? Impossible!"

Zabuza found himself hit by a swirling tunnel of raging water. He slammed into a tree slumping against it. That jutsu hadn't been copied; Kakashi knew what he was going to do before he did it.

"Do you begin to understand now Zabuza? I can see the future, and this is your last battle." Just as Kakashi was going to finish the job two senbon needles pierced the sensitive skin of Zabuza's neck. Everyone stood still in surprise as Zabuza fell down to the ground. Turning to the one responsible, they were shocked to see it was a masked figure with long hair and a feminine like body. The person looked as if he or she was near their age.

"You were right, it was his last battle." Even the voice sounded transgendered. Kakashi leaped down to confirm Zabuza's death, "No vital signs. He's dead."

"Thank you. I've been tracking Zabuza for a long time waiting for this chance to finally take him down."

"By your mask, I see that you're a hunter-nin from Kirigakure."

"You're well informed, as expected of the great copy-nin Hatake Kakashi. I'll be taking Zabuza away now." The masked boy/girl shunshined next to Zabuza's body before disappearing with it.

"And just like that the great demon of the mist was taken down by two measly senbon. What the hell does that make our hard work? I mean that son of a bitch was about our age and he, she or whatever that guy was just took down one of the meanest mother fuckers we've ever faced just like that. This is bullshit."

Sasuke grunted in agreement while the now awake Sakura nodded even though she was still a bit confused with the situation.

"You have to understand Naruto that in this world there are people younger than you and yet stronger than me, remember that."

The image of Haruka flashed through his mind, "I know that personally, it's still a bitch though."

"Yeah it is. Now let's just focus on getting the bridge builder back to his bridge."

"Heh, sorry I caused all this trouble for ya. You all can rest in my house once we get to the village."

"Sounds like a plan. Alright let's get a move on." Kakashi had only managed to take a couple steps before he froze eyes wide and collapsed.

"Sensei!"

Everyone rushed to the downed man in worry. Naruto checked the man for any wounds before sighing in relief.

"Relax guy's he's just out of chakra."

"How would you know Naruto?"

"Happened to me a couple of times during training. Kakashi just needs some rest to recover. Sasuke help me carry him."

"Hm."

"Great timing for our perverted teacher to drop dead on us. Lead the way Tazuna-ossan."

"Right, follow me."

On the way Sakura turned to the two boys, "Hey guys, what happened to me during the middle of the fight?"

"I used your void." The answer was simple and clean seeing that he had already explained to them what it was he could do on their second team meeting.

"Oh. H-How did it look like?"

"Gloves. Really fucking useful gloves."

"Is that all?"

"Sakura I'll explain it later when we're at Tazuna's."

"Why can't you tell me now?"

"Unless you haven't noticed I'm really not in the mood and if we still have enemy ninja coming after us I don't want them knowing what I can do until we get somewhere safe. Satisfied Sakura?"

"Hmph!"

"Naruto-"

"I know what you're gonna ask Sasuke and no I don't know how you can get this power. Questions can be answered later."

"Cheh."

Naruto would have palmed himself in the face if his hands weren't busy holding up his perverted teacher.

'What a way to start a real mission.'

* * *

><p><strong>Side Story: Sasuke, Avenger's Oath<strong>

The Uchiha clan was one of the founding clans of Konohagakure. The shinobi members of the clan were blessed with high levels of chakra and the unnatural affinity to fire. But the most unique and deadliest thing the Uchiha possessed were their extraordinary eyes, the Sharingan.

The Sharingan had the ability to see the chakra pathways of an enemy and increased perception that it enables them to see things in slow motion. Its most prized ability however was the ability to breakdown and copy a jutsu just by seeing it be performed.

For many years the Uchiha were considered one of Konoha's most prestigious clans. That is until the tragedy known as the Uchiha Massacre.

Uchiha Itachi was an Uchiha with abilities far surpassing those his age and older. ANBU captain at age 13 the young Uchiha was said to be even on par with the current Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato. One day though the young captain went mad and killed almost all the shinobi of the Uchiha. He had targeted the elders first and then his own father before slaughtering many of his kinsmen.

Now the Uchiha were only a shell of its former glory with the only survivors being a handful of young adults, teenagers and many children with only a few of them active ninja. The one who leads the clan now is Uchiha Mikoto, wife to the late head Uchiha Fugaku and mother to both Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke.

The widowed matriarch had been quick to rally her remaining kinsmen to restore order among her clan. Many wished to hunt down her traitor of a son but she had forbade them saying,

"Itachi was able to kill many of our elites, what makes you think going against him will make any difference? Your clan needs you, your families need you. I need you. So don't go throwing your lives away for petty revenge and help me restore our clan!"

With the help of her best friend Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina, the matriarch of the Namikaze and wife to the current Hokage, Mikoto had been able to secure her clans safety and prosperity.

Now let us look into the eyes of one Uchiha Sasuke, clan heir and hope of the Uchiha.

"Sasuke-oniisama is here!"

Uchiha Sasuke let out a rare smile as the orphaned children of the Uchiha gathered around him as he entered the, what was now known as the clan orphanage. They had remolded one of the clan's main halls into an orphanage for the use of the children who had lost their parents on the night of the massacre.

"Hello there everyone, are you all behaving."

"Yes!" Sasuke smiled before turning to one of the caretakers.

"Shizuka-san, you can go take a rest now. I'll look after the children for you." The young black haired woman blushed at the boy's handsome face.

"B-But Sasuke-sama you don't have to trouble yourself. You must be busy with your team."

"Its fine Shizuka-san, I have already finished with missions for today. Now I insist you take a rest. You earned it."

"Sasuke-sama, you're too kind."

Shizuka excused herself for now and the raven haired genius turned to the kids.

"So, who's up for a round of ninja?" As one the children cheered before they started dragging the teen outside so they could play. Time passed and the children waved their future clan leader goodbye as he left for home. Reaching his destination, Sasuke entered his house before heading to the kitchen. There his mother waited for him with dinner prepared. Mikoto smiled at him as he entered the room.

"Tadaima (I'm back)."

"Okearinasai (welcome back), Sasu-chan."

"Kaa-san how many times must I remind you not to call me that?"

"No matter what you say Sasuke you will always be Sasu-chan to me. Now come, eat with your mother."

Mother and son sat opposite each other enjoying the well prepared meal.

"So tell me Sasu-chan how was your day?"

"Normal I guess. We had to paint a fence, pick up groceries, walk some dogs and capture that damn cat again." Sasuke grumbled at the last part while Mikoto giggled at her son's expense.

"Oh don't be so miffed Sasu-chan. You'll get a better mission soon I'm sure. Did you visit the orphanage again?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"You always seem less grumpy after you visit there. How were the children?"

"They were fine. I gave Shizuka-san a break when I got there. Sometimes I wonder how she manages taking care of them all the whole day."

"Well that's awfully kind of you. Now why can't you be that kind to any of your friends?"

"First of all I don't have any friends. Second, I'll only show compassion to my clan, no one else."

"Oh? What about Haruka-chan?"

"What about her?"

"She's your friend isn't she? You've been together since you were toddlers. You always were different when it comes to her." Sasuke's cheeks redden when his mother gave him a knowing look.

"S-So what? Doesn't matter if I treat her differently from the rest, it doesn't mean anything. She's just an irritating childhood friend."

"Ah young love. I'm just so glad you're interested in Haruka-chan then any of those bimbo's coming after you."

"I'm not interested in her!"

"Aw it's so cute how you blush Sasu-chan. Once you two get married Kushina-chan and I can officially call ourselves sisters. Oh I just can't wait."

"WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT MARRIEGE?!"

Mikoto couldn't help the bout of laughter that escaped her lips at the sight of Sasuke's beat red face. The room went silent however when she finished. Sasuke noticed she was staring of to a nearby picture. The picture was a group photo of his family. His mother and father stood side by side, the man's face forever in a scowl reminiscent of his own while Mikoto had her ever gentle motherly smile. Itachi stood next to Fugaku with a small upwards quirk to his lips while Sasuke stood next to Mikoto grinning happily.

"Do you miss him?"

"Hm?"

"Dad I mean."

"Of course I do. There's never a day where I don't reminisce that scowling face of his."

"…. He'll pay for this." Mikoto looked at Sasuke with a worried frown knowing who the young teen was referring to.

"Sasuke, I know you don't like me saying this but you have to let it go."

"How can I when he betrayed us all. He killed our people, our friends and families. He was the one who made all those children orphans. He… He killed dad! I can't forgive him for what he's done to us, to the clan."

"Sasuke no matter what you say or do you can't change what has already been done. Revenge will only lead you to nothing."

"This isn't about revenge. This is about justice. I swore to uphold and avenge the names of the fallen, of the Uchiha. I'm not taking back my word….. I'm going up to rest. Goodnight mother."

Mikoto looked at her son's retreating back before sighing to herself. Turning back to the picture, Mikoto reached out and held it in her hands. A single tear fell and dropped onto the glass frame.

"Itachi, if you can hear me, please. Save your brother, because I'm afraid I won't be able to do it alone."

The grieving mother didn't notice the raven outside the house peering through the kitchen window. It cawed once before flying off, the sharingan swirling in its eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that went well right? As promised I added a Haruka scene and more will be coming soon. Not much Inori for now but we'll get there in time. I hope to finish up on the rewritten chapters by the end of the month but don't count on it. Anyway you know the drill. Read, review and good day!<strong>

Void Database: (I'm using the void ranking system. For more info wiki it.)

Haruno Sakura - _Bipolar's Gloves_  
>Review: Sakura's void is a very versatile void in that it is both offensive and defensive. The black glove on the right hand represents Sakura's raw inner self. The right glove increases the user's strength enabling them to create large dents in to the ground, trees and rocks but it doesn't have enough power to break through most. The white glove on the left hand represents Sakura's more guarded emotions hence the ability to create an invisible barrier to protect the user. The barrier itself can block most hits but it can only survive to certain extent before it breaks. It won't be able to block away more devestating attacks but it should be able to block most physical attacks and D to C-rank ninjutsu.<br>Void Power Level: 564  
>Void Rank: C<p> 


End file.
